Unidos en la resistencia
by Inu-moon82
Summary: Seshomaru ha ganado las elecciones y es proclamado Presidente de la República. Que pasará cuando el general Naraku decida dar un golpe de Estado e instalarse como dictador? Unidos en la resistencia. Capítulo 7 UP! Encuentros INUxKAG,SESHxRIN.
1. Sesshomaru Presidente

Estos personajes pertenecen a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi!

**Unidos en la resistencia**

Seshomaru se instaló comodamente en su despacho. La campaña electoral se le había hecho mas pesada de lo que pensaba. La verdad, su opositor pricipal, el derechista Renkotsu, se había mantenido casi en primera posición en toda la campaña. Solo un asunto de contaminación industrial de una empresa de Renkotsu destapado por el periódico principal del país, el Sengokku hoy, lo había hecho bajar un par de puntos las últimas jornadas de la campaña.

Encendió la tele. Sus asesores pronto llegarían y no quería que le vieran preocupado por el resultado. Le estaban preparando una gran fiesta en la sala de recepciones y ya todos los militantes habían llegado y miraban las enormes pantallas, esperando un resultado electoral favorable.

.-Seshomaru -dijo Inuyasha dejando la puerta abierta para que oyera el bullicio de los militantes. Aún no habían escrutado el cincuenta por ciento, pero iban ganando y los ánimos empezaban a estar exaltados-

.-Inuyasha -le dijo con una ligera sonrisa y en tono de confesión añadió- Si no fueras mi hermano te daría un ministerio ... quizás el de educación y cultura o el departamento de deportes.

Inuyasha se sorprendió. Su hermano generalmente se mostraba bastante frio con él. Cuando hizo ademán para contestar, llegaron Miroku y Sango. Seshomaru se giró hacia ellos. Parecía bastante contento.

.-Como estan mis asesores favoritos? -preguntó alegremente-.

.-Veniamos a buscarte para la fiesta -dijo Sango adelantandose- Los militantes quieren verte antes de la comparescencia.

.-Ahora voy -dijo levantandose de sus silla y tomando de un trago la copa de whisky que se había servido antes-.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el gabinete de Renkotsu, sus asesores ya temían una derrota. Aquellos últimos dias habían sido críticos y el asunto destapado había sido el remate total.

Renkotsu veía como en cada punto que aumentaba el escrutinio la distancia que lo separaba de su rival directo se hacía más amplia. Si iban por este camino conseguiran la mayoria absoluta. Se terminó la copa de un trago y pidió otra.

.-Señor -le dijo una de sus asesoras- no va a poder declarar si sigue a este paso. Ya ha bebido demasiado.

.-Sirve y calla -dijo él despectivamente -te pago para esto.

* * *

Entre los militares la noche electoral también se vivía con emociones diferentes. Las bases en general querían un cambio de poder, pero los altos dirigentes temían que las promesas electorales fueran cumplidas: disminución del presupuesto de defensa, política exterior no-intervencionista y cambio de alianzas estratégicas o repliegue de las tropas de las zonas de conflicto.

Naraku, general en jefe de una de las divisiones más derechistas del ejército, era el opositor abierto de Seshomaru y había dado apoyo explícito a Renkotsu. Había fundado la plataforma secreta de la EDL (Ejercito derechista de liberación) junto con otros líderes del ejército, y se disponia a atacar en cualquier momento.

Al cabo de dos horas, la fiesta había empezado en la sede del Partido por una Izquierda Libre que lideraba Seshomaru. Seshomaru iría la mañana siguiente a jurar el cargo y formaría el gobierno, el primer gobierno de izquierdas que tendrían en mucho tiempo. La tensión aún se le reflejaba en la cara. La noche anterior no había podido dormir mucho por los nervios y ahora hacía una ojeras que daba gusto. De todas formas, estas no se le notaban mucho por la buena planta que tenía.

Mientras tanto, en la Sala de Prensa...

.-Kag -dijo Kouga- nos vamos?

.-No, me parece que me quedaré a la fiesta. Ya sabes que Seshomaru era mi candidato preferido... Y ahora que ha ganado quiero celebrarlo.

.-Vale -añadió Kouga bufando -pero no te tardes, de acuerdo?

.-No...-dijo ella levantanto un brazo mientras se dirigía hacia la fiesta. Parecía de lo más divertida. Era la primera contienda electoral que cubría y le hacía mucha ilusión quedarse.

Kouga la vió alejarse mientras recogia los trastos. Hacía unos minutos ya había enviado el material para la edición de mañana. Kagome era rapidísima escribiendo y él se había pasado toda la tarde y noche haciendo las fotos. Finalmente se fue dejando a Kagome divirtiendose, aunque estubo a punto de volver atrás un par de veces.

* * *

.-Kagome ...? -dijo Sango-.

.-Si ... -Kagome se giró rapidamente con medio canapé en la boca. No conocía mucha gente de por allí, solo unos cuantos periodistas que ya se habían ido, y había empezado a cenar. Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par y casi se atranganta. -Sa..Sango?... -preguntó-.

.-Cuanto tiempo! -dijo ella echandosele encima. Se abrazaron. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. De hecho habían abandonado el instituto, cada cual con sus ilusiones y sus esperanzas para el futuro.

.-Como tu por aquí? -preguntó Kagome emocionada-

.-Mira -dijo Sango señalando la placa que llevaba en el pecho.- Soy asesora de Seshomaru. I tu? -preguntó Sango finalmente-.

.-Mira -le mostró el pase de prensa- Soy redactora del periódico "Sengokku hoy" -dijo orgullosa-.

Sango miró bien la tarjeta. K.Higurashi... Si le sonaba muchisimo...

.-Kagome -dijo Sango- No habras sido tu quien destapó el asunto de contaminación industrial que tanto nos ayudó en la campaña? -preguntó intrigada-.

Kagome solo hizo el gesto de la victoria a modo de confirmación. Sango se puso contentísima y empezaron a charlar de como les había ido todos aquellos años.

.-Sango -interrumpió Miroku -te estaba buscando hacía rato.

.-Pues no me he movido de aquí -dijo ella con una sonrisa en la boca -Ah! De paso te presento a una amiga del instituto que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Se llama Kagome y es periodista.

.-Mucho gusto -dijo ella-

.-Y sabes -se giró emocionada hacia Miroku- Ella fue la que destapó el asunto de contaminación idustrial...

.-Oh... -dijo Miroku sorprendido. Una periodista tan joven. Solo haría un par de años que habría salido de la universidad. -Pero vente con nosotros -dijo- pronto esto se va a convetir en una discoteca...!

Miroku arrastó a Sango y a Kagome hacia la zona de discoteca. El Dj ya había empezado a poner música y muchos militantes estaban en la pista improvisada bailando y hablando.

.-Ei -dijo Kagome mirando a Sango y Miroku -Yo...

Pero no pudo continuar porque vió a Sango y Miroku besandose y decidió no interrumpir. Quizás le tendria que haber dicho a Kouga que se quedara- pensó Kagome, pero Kouga siempre la hacía sentirse mal. Si su relación llegaba a algo en el futuro estaba segura que la haría quedarse en casa y abandonar su trabajo, mientras él se divertia trabajando. Si. Para ella su trabajo era su vida y desde que había empezado a salir con Kouga él parecia estar celoso de todo. Aquella misma mañana habían tenido un pique al enterarse que ella había solicitado otro fotógrafo que la acompañase. Pero era lo más normal: él la controlaba a todos los sitios donde iba y siempre se ponía celoso si hablaba con otros, aunque solo fuesen charlas de trabajo. En fin, había decidido que se quedaría a la fiesta y ahora solo tenía el objetivo de parsarla lo mejor que podía.

.-Wola -dijo Inuyasha tirandose encima literalmente por la espalda de Sango y Miroku, hecho que hizo que se separasen -Que os contais?

Sango y Miroku parecian en estado de choc por el susto, pero Miroku enseguida se repuso.

.-Inuyasha -le dijo- vamos a presentarte a alguien. Ella es Kagome Higurashi -continuó- la periodista que destapó el escándalo de contaminación industrial. A ver si la distraes un poco.

.-Oh... vaya -dijo Inuyasha- Sabes? Por aquí eres toda una celebridad. Yo soy Inuyasha -dijo él dándole un beso a cada mejilla -Vamos a divertirnos, que la noche es joven!

Y se llevó a Kagome hasta el centro de la pista donde empezaron a bailar.

* * *

Hacia las cuatro de la madrugada Kagome llegó a su casa. Estaba rebentada pero se lo había pasado muy bien. Había vuelto a encontrarse con su mejor amiga, y había bailado con Inuyasha, chico que hasta la había acompañado hasta su casa con su coche.

.-Me va de paso -le dijo para convencerla, y ella no se negó. Al contrario. Le hubiese gustado invitar a Inuyasha a tomarse la última copa, pero la presencia de Kouga lo hacía imposible. Kouga se había entestado hacía un par de meses a irse a vivir a su casa, aunque ella no era muy partidaria porque cortaba su libertad por lo sano. Aún así él había conseguido una copia de las llaves para ir y venir cuando quisiera, que era casi cada dia.

.-Podiamos quedar otro dia para cenar ... -le dijo Inuyasha nervioso.

.-Si -dijo ella. -Llamame o te pasas por aquí... Adiós.

Kagome abrió la puerta y la cerró tras si oyendo como el coche se iba rapidamente. Avanzó silenciosamente y se fue directa al baño a cambiarse de ropa, poniendose un fino camison de seda. Se introdujo lentamente en la cama para no despertarlo, pero por lo visto ya estaba despierto.

.-Kag -dijo él- quien te ha traido? -preguntó-

.-Nadie -dijo ella pesadamente- Duerme.

.-No... lo conocias muy bien -dijo recostandose- te he oído hablar con él...

.-Era un taxi, vale! -dijo ella mintiendo. Si se enteraba que lo había traído un chico...- No hace falta que seas tan celoso todo el dia!.

.-Perdona... Kagome -dijo Kouga pegandosele a la espalda mientras metia una de sus manos por debajo del camisón.

.-Para -le dijo secamente -Hoy no!

Kouga se giró mosqueado, protestando. Algo le pasaba a su Kagome que hacía dias que no lo quería ver ni en pintura.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se despertó un poco tarde. Le habían dado fiesta toda la mañana, pero tenía que ir a la redacción por la tarde. Se puso la bata y se acercó a la sala donde Kouga había dejado los periodicos. Todos los diarios llevaban los titulares referentes a la victoria de Seshomaru.

* * *

Mientas tanto, en la base militar de Naraku, una reunión secreta tenía lugar. Allí se decidiría el futuro del país.

.-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos -empezó Naraku viendo como unos momentos antes había entrado Renkotsu -tenemos que decidir ya el dia y la hora que se dará el golpe de Estado. Dentro de unos cuantos dias Seshomaru va a ir al Parlamento para jurar junto con su gobierno. Creo que sería el momento de dar el golpe. Podríamos hacerlo cuando el Parlamento se reuna para la sesión de investidura.

.-Si -dijo Renkotsu -por mi perfecto. Él ya se veía presidente y no tomó en cuenta el líder nato que era Naraku. Todos los demás asintieron conformes.

.-Así todos de acuerdo -concluyó Naraku- Entonces quedamos todos emplazados el dia anterior. Vayan situando y avisando a sus subordinados más afines para que esten preparados.

Y el grupo se disolvió a la espera de la formación del gobierno.

Los trámites para ello se hicieron durante unos cuantos dias. Como Seshomaru no había logrado finalmente la mayoria absoluta, tuvo que pactar con algunos partidos minoritarios, pero que estaban en su linea ideológica. La sesión de investidura sería el día siguiente. El Parlamento estaba rodeado por enormes dispositivos de seguridad, porque corría el rumor de un golpe de Estado y de atentados terroristas. Aún esto, Seshomaru se lo tomó muy calmadamente, y el día siguiente se fue confiado hacia el Parlamento.

* * *

Kagome estaba en su casa a punto de salir hacia el Parlamento. Después de algunos problemas habia conseguido que su jefe le diese la notícia, junto con otros muchos. Ella se quedaría en el departamento de prensa y podria ver toda la sessión de investidura pero no desde el mismo Parlamento. Se vistió con un traje negro muy sobrio y se fue para allí. Aprovecharia para saludar a su amiga Sango y vería si podia ver a Inuyasha. Ella ya no era la misma desde aquella noche, porque había visto que sus sentimientos hacia Kouga no eran los que ella pretendia en un principio. Quizás traspasaba un poco la amistad, pero no llegaba al amor, nunca lo había hecho. Si Kouga no hubiese estado allí, no sabía bien como habría acabado la noche y con quien hubiera amanecido. Una relación así no podia ir a ningun sitio, porque aunque él estaba muy enamorado de ella, ella solo lo veía como algo más que un amigo, y había empezado a salir con él debido a su inagotable insistencia. Y cuando un dia se dió cuenta de que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, era demasiado tarde para nada. Pero hacía una semana...

**Flash Back**

_Kagome llegó a su casa y Kouga la esperaba celoso como siempre._

_.-Kagome -dijo Kouga -Como es que tardas tanto._

_.-Estaba acabando un noticia, ya te lo dije antes -dijo ella cansada. -Se puede saber porque has venido hoy. Ya te dije que era mejor que no nos vieramos en unos dias. Quiero pensar sobre lo nuestro._

_.-Te acuestas con otro verdad? -dijo Kouga mirandola fijamente- _

_.-Pero que dices! _

_Kouga se le hechó encima de manera violenta. No toleraría que nadie le quitase a su mujer._

_.-Tu eres mia, entiendes? -dijo Kouga de manera agresiva -Lo entiendes? No permitire que nadie te separe de mi lado -continuó mientras besaba y le mordia el cuello._

_Kagome se asustó. Nunca había visto a Kouga tan violento. _

_.-Apartate... dejame ... -dijo Kagome casi llorando- dejame ahora mismo- intentando zafarse del agarre-._

_Al cabo de un momento Kouga paró. Pareció darse cuenta del error que había hecho. Ahora ella no lo querria ni ver. E intentó disculparse. _

_.-Lo siento -dijo Kouga separandose un poco de ella y sentandose en el suelo.- No se lo que me ha pasado._

_.-Vete -dijo ella aún en estado de xoc-._

_.-No Kagome -dijo él -tienes que perdonarme. Si lo he hecho es porque te quiero muchisimo y me haces volver loco... -añadió mientras intentaba convencerla-._

_.-Vete! No quiero verte nunca más, has entendido? -dijo ella encerrandose a su habitación. -No quiero que me toques nunca mas -musitó mientras se masajeaba el adolorido cuello-._

_.-Esto no va a quedar así de todos modos -le dijo mientras se iba dando un portazo-._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Con estas llegó al Parlamento. Después de pasar los controles de seguridad especiales, se dirigió hacia la sala de prensa...

.-Kagome -le gritó Sango desde la escalera que llevaba a los despachos.

Kagome se acercó. Que bueno que encuentro a Sango -pensó Kagome-. Tenía muchas cosas de las que hablar y quería explicarle el tema de Kouga. Aunque había cambiado la cerradura, el seguia apareciendo en su casa cada noche y dejandole ramos de rosas cada mañana en la ventana de su habitación.

.-Kagome, porque no te vienes al despacho donde estamos todos? -dijo Sango-.

Kagome se lo estaba pensando cuando vió pasar a Kouga por su lado. Se dirigia a la Sala de prensa también, y no quería encontrarse con él. Había conseguido evitarlo toda la semana en el trabajo, pero allí se le haría mucho más difícil.Kouga se acercó a Kagome con tono conciliador, y ella, mirandolo, contestó:

.-Si, vamos. Al menos allí estaré segura.

Kagome se adelantó a su amiga subiendo las escaleras rapidamente. Sango la miró desconcertada. Parecía muy enfadada con aquel fotógrafo.

Sango guió a Kagome hasta una sala contigua al despacho presidencial. En él habían los miembros del nuevo gobierno reunidos y no podían entrar. En aquella sala, en cambio, estaban Miroku y Inuyasha, que se levantaron al oír la presencia de las chicas.

Pronto los cuatro estaban ya sentados en los sofás, dispuestos a ver la sesión de investidura. Kagome se extrañó que Inuyasha estuviese allí, porque siendo el hermano del Presidente debería estar en la tribuna de invitados.

.-Es que tengo claustrofobia de la gente -dijo Inuyasha en tono de broma, hecho que provocó las risas cómplices de Sango y Miroku.

Con esto la sesión parlamentaria empezó tranquila con el discurso de Seshomaru y los discursos de Renkotsu. Los miembros del gobierno saliente aún ocupaban sus escaños azules, mientras que los del nuevo gobierno ocupaban sus antiguos escaños. Los cuatro escuchaban atentamente la televisión cuando se oyeron unos disparos afuera del Parlamento: los militares estaban entrando en rebelión contra el gobierno legítimo.

Inuyasha se acercó a la ventana con cuidado, observando atentamente lo que ocurría en la entrada. Los controles de seguridad dejaban pasar a los generales colpistas del ejercito. Por lo visto la traición era mucho más extensa de lo que se pensaban. Inuyasha corrió silenciosamente hacia el escritorio y abrió un cajon, donde estaban unos despachos que le había confiado Seshomaru. Allí había todas las instrucciones y todo dependia de él ahora.Se los guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Mientras tanto Miroku presionó en una pared falsa donde se abrió una puerta. Tenían que escapar silenciosamente antes de que el ejército los descubriese. Sango y Miroku desaparecieron en el oscuro pasillo e Inuyasha también se adentró en él.

Kagome no dudó un solo instante: su alma de periodista se lo impedia y siguió a Inuyasha desapareciendo también en la oscuridad.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

Y bien? Que les ha parecido? Esto es el planteamiento de la aventura que va a comenzar en el siguiente capítulo. Dejen Rewiews para que sepa lo que piensan.

dew


	2. El nuevo Presidente

**Capítulo 2: el nuevo Presidente**

_Inuyasha se acercó a la ventana con cuidado, observando atentamente lo que ocurria en la entrada. Los controles de seguridad dejaban pasar a los generales colpistas del ejercito._

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome se alejaron corriendo por los pasillos que conducían directamente a las cocinas. Eran usados por los cocineros para subir la comida cuando se celebraba alguna comida o cena de los ministros. Llegaron a la cocina y abrieron la puerta despacio. Si ya habían ocupado la estancia les sería difícil escapar. Inuyasha sacó la cabeza y vió que el paso estaba libre. Rápidamente corrió hacia la tapa que conducía a las cloaca e hizo una señal a sus amigos para que diesen prisa. Todos entraron y cerraron rápidamente la tapa al oír que alguien se acercaba.

Miroku sacó unos planos y una linterna. Lo tenían todo muy bien planificado -pensó Kagome mientras los seguía-. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, llegaron por fin a su destino, subiendo la escalera de metal que conducía a la calle otra vez. Inuyasha levantó la tapa, que estaba situada en la acera con cuidado mirando afuera. Parecía que no había nadie y salieron con mucho cuidado. Se habían ensuciado bastante y daban un poco de pena. Inuyasha abrió un garage y entraron. Al cerrar la puerta ya todos estaban mucho más aliviados. Solo tenian que coger el 4x4 que tenían preparado para salir de la ciudad.

Sango abrió el coche sacando una bolsa de deportes. Allí tenía preparada ropa para cambiarse.

.-Ven -le dijo a Kagome -vamos a cambiarnos.

La condució hacia una sala repleta de botes de pintura medio vacios y rebuscando por dentro la bolsa sacó una camiseta, unos tejanos y una chaqueta de chandal.

.-Espero que te venga bien -le dijo Sango-.

.-Gracias... lo lamento si os estoy ocasionando muchas molestias.

.-No... -dijo Sango- Aunque me ha sorprendido que vinieses. Sabes? A ti no te hubieran hecho nada, supongo, porque eres periodista... En cambio a nosotros si. Todos estamos demasiado involucrados en política...

.-Yo también -añadió Kagome- Recuerda que trabajo en el Sengokku Hoy, periódico caracterizado por ser de izquierdas. Y soy periodista! Yo voy allí donde esté la notícia!

.-En fin -dijo Sango- cuantos más seamos, más fuerza podremos hacer...

Con esto salieron y encontraron los dos chicos que también se habían cambiado de ropa. Ambos se habían puesto una gorra para que no los reconociesen. Miroku sería el conductor y Sango el copiloto.

.-Tenemos que darnos prisa -dijo Inuyasha situandose estratégicamente al lado de Kagome. -Si proclaman el toque de queda y el estado de guerra empezarán a cortar las carreteras.

**A la misma hora en el Parlamento...**

El discurso de Renkotsu ya había terminado cuando el Presidente del Parlamento se disponía a convocar al líder del tercer grupo que tenía que intervenir aquella mañana.

.-Ahora es el turno de la Union de... -se oyeron unos disparos y las puertas se abrieron.-Que es esto! -dijo el Presidente del Parlamento- no se puede intervenir en medio de una sesión!

Los militares ya estaba entrando en tropel. Se oyeron voces en la tribuna de invitados. Muchos parlamentarios estaban nerviosos e intentaron levantarse para huir, pero entonces entró uno de los generales compinchados con Naraku, Bankotsu. Levantando su arma al aire, dejó ir una ráfaga de ametralladora que destrozó parte de la decoración neoclasica del techo.

.-Que nadie se mueva de su sitio, o vamos a tener que utilizar la violencia contra sus señorias -dijo con una sonrisa en la boca-.

Entonces entró Naraku con aires solemnes. Llevaba su uniforme militar con todos los galones en él. Con paso firme se dirigió a la tribuna de oradores, mientras Bankotsu y los suyos despejaban al Presidente del Parlamento, al vicepresidente y a los secretarios, conduciéndolos hacia la tribuna de invitados.

.-Queridas y queridos diputadas y diputados -dijo Naraku en un tono solemne- Se ha perjudicado enormemente a la nación y por tanto los militares, para proteger los intereses nacionales, hemos decidido tomar el control de los tres poderes del Estado, legislativo, ejecutivo y judicial, de forma indefinida. Por lo tanto, se declara el Estado de guerra. -Naraku hizo una pausa para sorber un poco de agua-. De momento se disuelve este parlamento y se formará un gobierno interino formado exclusivamente por militares qualificados. A la espera de esto, ustedes seran retenidos en donde nosotros creamos oportuno.

Bankotsu se dirigió hacia el escaño que ocupaba Sesshomaru.

.-Tu el primero -le dijo con tono despectivo apuntandole con el arma que llevaba-.

Sesshomaru se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, haciendo una señal a los demás diputados de su grupo para que se calmasen, porque sino habría un derramamiento de sangre innecesario. Miró confiado a Naraku. Sabía perfectamente que delante de los medios no le harían nada, porque daba muy mala prensa. Pero al salir de allí, su vida peligraba bastante. Naraku abandonó la sala siguiendo a Sesshomaru y Bankotsu, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho presidencial. Pasaron por delante de los departamentos donde estaban los periodistas, entre ellos Kouga. Les estaban revisando las mochilas y los materiales que traían.

Kouga no había buscado a Kagome desde que vió que ella se iba con una chica hacia los despachos presidenciales y de los demás partidos. Bufó cansado de esperar. Desde que habían entrado los militares, los habían encerrado en aquella sala, pero Kagome no aparecia. Él solo acertó a sentarse en una silla junto con los otros compañeros, mientras miraba de reojo la puerta.

Al fin la puerta se abrió, pero era otro militar, que la cerró a su espalda.

.-A ver... -el militar miraba una lista con mucho interés y todos se giraron para mirarlo, temiendo que el nombre pronunciado fuese el suyo. -Kagome Higurashi del Sengokku Hoy...

.-No está -contestó Kouga de mala gana girándose hacia la ventana.-

.-Como que no está! -dijo acercandose a Kouga – en esta lista pone que hoy tenía que estar aquí.

.-Pues no está -contestó- se fué arriba con una chica antes de comenzar la sesión... y aún no ha bajado.

.-Que chica? -preguntó interesado-.

.-No se... -dijo él bufando e intentando recordar algo - ... no me acuerdo muy bien...

.-Y usted es ...

.-Kouga, su novio -dijo él con orgullo. Aún no se habían separado oficialmente-.

.-A ver... -dijo el militar observando la lista que traia- A sí... también del Sengokku Hoy. Tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas y va a tener que acompañarme. Kouga se levantó y siguió el militar. Tal vez aquella seria una buena ocasión para encontrar a Kagome.

Mientras que Sesshomaru fue conducido a sus despachos presidenciales, los demás diputados del Parlamento fuero desalojados y conducidos en furgones policiales expresamente preparados, que se dirigirian a diferentes prisiones. Renkotsu no dijo nada y siguió el juego, preparado de antemano por Naraku y sus hombres de confianza, entre los que estaban él y otros diputados. A muchos de sus rivales políticos les abririan expedientes militares y algunas cabezas rodarian en los dias y semanas siguientes.

Sesshomaru entró en el despacho y lo hicieron instalar en una butaca, frente a la gran mesa que hacía unas horas aún ocupaba. Allí tomó asiento Naraku con mucha parsimonia.

.-Bien -empezó- Vamos a ir al grano. Como bien sabe, yo soy el líder de esta revuelta militar y voy a ocupar el poder por un tiempo indefinido. Usted tiene dos opciones: adecuarse a esta nueva situación, o atenderse a la justícia militar, de la cual va a salir bastante mal parado... se lo aseguro.

.-...

.-Si acepta adecuarse a la nueva situación, solo tendrá que salir en los medios de comunicación para anunciar su renuncia al poder. Aunque no lo vamos a dejar libre, al menos le aseguro que su integridad física no sufrirá daño alguno.-Le pasó entonces un escrito de renuncia que su secretaria le había escrito el dia anterior- Solo tendrá que leer esto.

Sesshomaru cogió el papel que Naraku le entregaba y lo leyó. Era una renuncia formal a su cargo admitiendo que se habían vulnerado las leyes fundamentales del país; se admitía que unas nuevas elecciones no eran posibles debido a la radicalización de la sociedad; y finalmente se hacía un llamamiento a la calma de los ciudadanos de bien entregando el poder indefinidamente a los militares, los cuales, después de un relativo tiempo de paz, convocarían otra vez elecciones legales. Sesshomaru arrugó el papel y lo arrojó con desprecio al suelo.

.-Esto es una ofensa! -dijo levantandose- No pienso participar en toda esta farsa.

.-Pues entonces serás juzgado en un tribunal militar -concluyó Naraku-.

.-No tengo miedo... -dijo Sesshomaru tranquilo -prefiero morir a ser un traidor! -añadió encarándole-.

.-Llevaroslo -gritó Naraku a los dos suboficiales que los habían acompañado. Bankotsu rió entre dientes mientras observaba la escena de lejos, en la penumbra de la habitación: Naraku no soportaba que lo contradecieran y, ahora que Sesshomaru lo había hecho tan imprudentemente, lo fusilarian seguro. Quizás no tardaran ni dos semanas... Se incorporó un poco y se fué tras el grupo. Si... pediría poder asistir a la ejecución.

Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente llegaron a la fortaleza-prisión militar de Cabo Real. Todos los diputados estaban esperando en el patio, junto con muchos intelectuales de importancia. Bankotsu abrió el furgón y salió el primero, estirando hacia fuera a Sesshomaru, que tenía una brecha en la cabeza. Bankotsu aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para imponer su autoridad y este se había resistido, girando la cabeza mientras le preguntaba sobre su família y le explicaba como les torturaría si llegaba a cogerles.

Empujó a Sesshomaru hacia el grupo mientras lo apuntaba en la espalda. A Sesshomaru aún le sangraba la cabeza. Le dolía bastante, pero su porte elegante y su orgullo impedían que mostrara su sufrimiento y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza.

.-Compañeros ... -dijo Sesshomaru- no desespereis y manteneros firmes en todo momento, porque pronto...

Ya no pudo continuar con su discurso alentador porque Bankotsu se acercó a él y lo empujo al suelo dándole diversas puntadas de pie, con sus botas militares de punta de acero. Sesshomaru se encogió de dolor en el suelo.

.-Veis lo que os pasará si desafiais a la autoridad? -dijo Bankotsu situando un pie sobre Sesshomaru, como si fuera una presa salvaje que él hubiese cazado. -Lo veis?

Todos los diputados miraban estupefactos la escena. Muchos conocian a Sesshomaru de años antes y a algunos se les escapó alguna lágrima.

.-Llevaroslo -dijo Bankotsu una vez estubo convencido que ya nadie le desafiaria su autoridad en aquel lugar

Dos militares lo conducieron hacia una fria celda situada en el sótano de la prisión, dejandolo tirado en el suelo. Al cabo de unos minutos Sesshomaru se levantó pesadamente y se sentó en tabla de madera que le hacía de cama. Levantó la vista hacia el mísero agujero por donde se colaba el sol. Todo dependia de Inuyasha ahora.

**En el Parlamento...**

Una vez Bankotsu se llevó a Sesshomaru, Naraku hizo entrar a su secretaria de confianza.

.-Señor? -dijo Kagura- traigo la lista de los invitados asistentes a la tribuna, y hemos constatado que faltan tres personas: Inuyasha, hermano del Presidente, y Miroku y Sango, asesores de campaña del Presidente...

.-No digas más Presidente para referirte a Sesshomaru -le dijo Naraku molesto- Ahora el presidente soy yo! -añadió golpeando la mesa con el puño-.

.-Si señor Presidente -dijo Kagura con una sonrisa en los labios-. Entonces que vamos a hacer con estos tres?

.-Que los busquen en sus casas y también a los otros sitios de la ciudad que aún ofrecen resistencia. -le dijo-. Cuando salgas, haz que manden llamar los periodistas...

.-Si, señor Presidente.

Kagura salió del despacho discretamente. Sabía perfectamente como tratar a Naraku. Los años que hacía que se conocian eran bastantes aunque no le explicaba nada de su vida privada. Sospechaba que tenía algun hijo o hija por algún sitio, pero nunca había logrado saber quien era. Era generalmente reservado en esos aspectos. Giró por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde retenian a los periodistas. Posiblemente quería darles el comunicado oficial, y ver quien le sería fiel a partir de ahora.

Abrió la puerta y vió a todos sentados en sillas o tirados por el suelo. Eran unos cien en total, de más de 20 medios de comunicación.

.-Soy Kagura, la secretaria del señor Presidente -se presentó y muchos levantaron la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, sin reconocerla. -Ahora me van a acompañar porque tiene que darles un comunicado importante.

Kagura hizo una señal a dos suboficiales que estaban apostados a la puerta y les fueron conduciendo hacia el despacho. Una vez allí les dio un comunicado similar al que le había mostrado a Sesshomaru, pero más despersonalizado. Allí se anunciaba que, de momento, Naraku tomaría el cargo de Presidente de la República. Naraku, además, anunció una comisión que analizaría los directores de los medios para determinar su grado culpabilidad política. En un principio los periodistas quedarian fuera, aunque todos los medios serían visados por la censura.

Mientras tanto, en la fortaleza-prisión militar de Cabo Real, Sesshomaru se encontraba estirado en su celda. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y la brecha que tenía en la cabeza aún no se le había cicatrizado. Intentaba descansar un poco, aunque no podía. Le pareció que habían pasado muchas horas, pero el sol aún estaba en lo alto. Entonces se oyeron unos pasos discretos que se acercaban. Miró indefinidamente al techo de la celda mientras oía como la cerradura empezaba a chirriar por la presión de una llave.

.-Perdone... -dijo una vocecilla que lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento inicial. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, y vió una figura femenina, aunque no la pudo distinguir muy bien por la poca luz que había. -Soy infermera -continuó- Vengo a curarle las heridas.

La chica se acercó un poco más a la luz, dejando ver su cara sonrosada y llena de juventud. No tendría más de 20 años. Sesshomaru hizo un esfuerzo y se sentó en la tabla-cama, tendiéndole la mano a la desconocida.

.-Me llamo Sesshomaru -le dijo seguro de si mismo-.

.-Yo me llamo Rin Sakurako -dijo ella -Me parece que vamos a estar una semanas juntos. Seré su cuidadora mientras dure su estancia aquí. Espero que nos llevemos bien...

.-Me parece que si -dijo Sesshomaru en tono confiado- Aquella chica no parecía mala persona. Era, al menos, la figura más agradable que había visto en meses...

**Fin del capítulo**

**Gracias por el apoyo de: Kashou No Tsuki, Sakima, Sweet Aome, Ariadna-chan y Chijaru.**

**Dejen rewiews para darme sus opiniones...**

**Para el próximo capítulo intentaré actualizar más pronto. **

**Chao**


	3. Una nueva vida

**Capítulo 3: una nueva vida.**

El grupo de Inuyasha llegaba a una villa situada cerca del monte Hakkurei, en el interior del país, después de dos horas de viaje por caminos de tierra. Todos bajaron del coche cansados. Durante el trayecto escucharon la radio; la revuelta de Naraku había triumfado en las principales ciudades, aunque no en el campo. Quizás desde allí podían organizar una resistencia importante, pues la poblacion se encontraba en un 50 por ciento aproximadamente. Las comunicaciones se encontraban restringidas en varios puntos, sobretodo en la cercania de las ciudades, por lo que tubieron que coger rutas alternativas para llegar.

Kagome observó detenidamente la villa. En ella abundaban las casas pequeñas, hechas con materiales naturales, como madera y paja. Parecía acogedora, aunque no había nadie, ni una sola alma.

.-Donde estan todos? -preguntó Kagome una vez hubo curioseado por los alrededores y no vió a nadie-.

.-No hay nadie... -contestó Inuyasha- Estamos solos...

Inuyasha hizo una seña a Miroku y los dos desaparecieron dentro de una de las cabañas. Tenian asuntos importantes que tratar. Ella los intentó seguir pero Sango la llamó, y se fueron hacia otra cabaña, donde había muchas latas acumuladas y comida preparada de todo tipo, así como agua, material médico, etc.

.-Todo para la supervivencia, eh? -dijo Kagome-.

.-mnn... -dijo Sango como absente-.

.-Y teneis esto acumulado aqui desde hace mucho?

.-Bastante...

.-Y que haremos ahora?...

.-No se -dijo evitandola- Vamos a preparar algo para comer? -sugirió-.

Pero Kagome seguia insistiendo...

.-Y donde estamos exactamente? -se había perdido por las vueltas que habían dado al esquivar los controles, y la señalización en la zona era inexistente-.

.-En el interior... yo también me he despistado un poco...

Era inutil seguir preguntando. De ella no sacaría nada en claro. Desde que salieron del Parlamento parecía que la evitaban y no querian hablar con ella de nada. Que les estaría pasando? Es que no confiaban en su discreción?. Si no les gustaba que hubiese ido, haberle dicho que se quedase!. Estaba en el mayor acontecimiento de la historia contemporanea del país, y ella sufría aquel desplazamiento.

.-Que pasa? -preguntó-

.-Que pasa de que...?

.-Porque no quieres decirme nada? -preguntó Kagome- Es que acaso no fui tu amiga en el instituto?

.-No entiendo que quieres decirme... no te estoy ocultando nada... -dijo bajando la vista-.

.-Vamos... no me mientas. Es que no confiais en mi? Porque me llevasteis con vosotros entonces?

Sango sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que las evasivas no funcionarian con ella. Aunque había intentado convencer a los otros de la confianza que merecia Kagome, Miroku había sugerido que sería mejor que ella no supiese nada. Los papeles que traía Inuyasha eran demasiado importantes, y ella podía estar en el bando contrario. Al menos tenian que esperar un poco hasta decirle nada...

.-Y bien -inquirió-.

.-Lo siento... -se disculpó Sango-. No puedo decirte nada de momento. Así que te puedes esperar aquí con nosotros o... no se... podemos encontrar un modo u otro de llevarte de vuelta a la ciudad...

.-Pero yo os puedo ayudar...-dijo Kagome-. Soy periodista... conozco gente, medios, estoy de vuestra parte... Sesshomaru siempre ha sido mi candidato, ya lo sabes.

.-Si... Kagome... yo te creo... pero ellos -miró hacia la cabaña donde estaban reunidos- ellos no estan seguros... aun no. Solo te pido que esperes un poco, solo unos dias...

Kagome salió de la cabaña y se sentó hastiada bajo un arbol. La inactividad la fastidiaba. Aquellos dias se le harían largos... muy largos.

Miroku observo toda la discusión desde la ventana de la cabaña. Parecía que Kagome no se rendia facilmente. Era una mujer de caracter y muy guapa.

.-Es muy guapa -dijo Miroku girando la vista hacia Inuyasha. Este estaba leyendo los papeles entregados por su hermano, muy ensimismado, y no oyó nada de lo que le acababa de decir. -Eh! Inu... me has oído?

.-Que? -dijo Inuyasha mirandolo de reojo-.

.-Digo que es muy guapa...

.-Quien?

.-Quien va ha ser... mi madre? ... -a veces Inuyasha lo sacaba de quicio-. Kagome...

.-Si... es verdad...

.-Se parece mucho a ella, no?

.-Calla... -dijo Inuyasha hastiado- No me lo recuerdes... vale?

.-Pues bien que bailasteis en la fiesta...

.-Es que no me di cuenta del parecido con ella hasta esta mañana... Es que... iba un poco ebrio y con las luces y todo...

.-Si... claro... Lo que pasa es que aún te gusta -afirmó convencido, atrayendo una mirada de odio de Inuyasha, de aquellas que hielan hasta un muerto-. Vale... vale... ya callo... pero que conste que haciais muy buena pareja el otro dia juntos... -añadió saliendo de la cabaña rápidamente.

Inuyasha volvió la vista hacia los papeles. El comentario de Miroku le había hecho perder el hilo. Decidió hacer una pausa y miró por la ventana. Allí estaba Kagome, aburrida como una ostra. Ni siquiera había podido traer ningun libro para leer. Estaba recostada en el arbol, con los ojos cerrados. En que estaria pensando? Quizás en su novio y en toda la vida que había dejado atrás. Salió de la cabaña y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella, sentandose a su lado. Ella abrió los ojos y lo observó.

.-Hola -dijo él- como estas?...

.-Aburrida, si no puedo hacer nada... -le dijo a modo de reproche, aunque ya mucho más calmada. Mas valía esperar pacientemente, que echarlo todo a perder en un unos pocos segundos de enfado...

.-En que pensabas? -preguntó curioso-.

.-En nada en concreto -mintió mirando al cielo-... solo en la vida que he dejado atrás...

.- Vamos... concreta un poco más -señaló-. En tu pareja, quizás?...

Kagome lo miró divertida y le sonrió. Era una manera para descubrir si tenia novio, o se lo estaba imaginando?

.-Ja! Novio... no...no... -dijo ella- Deje de tenerlo hace unos dias.

.-Lo siento...

.-Yo no. Era violento, egoista y posesivo... Aunque también podía ser muy agradable a veces...

.-Pronto vendrá gente, y ya no te aburrirás... -dijo Inuyasha cambiando de tema- Si quieres les puedo decir que te lleven hasta la ciudad.

.-Estas de broma? -le encaró- De aquí no me muevo! -cruzó los brazos a modo de afirmación, cosa que hizo que el chico echara a reir.

.-Está bien... está bien... no te sulfures. De momento vamos a montar el campamento y ya hablaremos de todo ello.

Inuyasha se levantó y siguió al chico. Odiaba depender así de cualquier persona, aunque ahora nada podía hacer, solo esperar y esperar.

* * *

Dos semanas después, la situación en el país seguía de mal en peor. Inuyasha y los suyos empezaban a posicionarse con fuerza en las zonas rurales, mientras Naraku y los suyos tenian el control de las ciudades. Pronto aquellas ciudades tendrian serios problemas de abastecimiento, aunque desde un país vecino les enviaban suministros por mar. Con todo, mucha gente de las ciudades había salido de ellas al no estar de acuerdo con el golpe de Estado y temer por su vida. La mayoria eran intelectuales de izquierdas, gente de acción sindical, periodistas anti régimen, y otros similares.

El boca-oreja había corrido muy rapidamente, y muchos iban a parar al campamento de Inuyasha. Allí estaban organizando unas milícias para hacer frente a Naraku y los suyos cuando diesen el siguiente paso. Kagome ya tenía ahora la plena confianza de Miroku y Inuyasha y departía con ellos de todos los temas de vital interés. Además, era la encargada de escribir los comunicados que se publicarian clandestinamente, y serian repartidos entre los ciudadanos para que se uniesen a la causa.

.- _"...pronto la lucha va a empezar. Viva la República!_" Esto es todo -dijo Kagome acabando de leer el comunicado que había escrito a Inuyasha-.

.-Escribes muy bien -le dijo mirandola fijamente. Durante aquellas dos semanas se habían convertido en verdaderos amigos o quizás, talvez algún dia en algo más...

.-No es para tanto... -dijo ella un poco sonrojada- solo he desarrollado las ideas que me diste.

.-No... no... está muy bien... nadie mejor que tu -añadió levantandose y ella le siguió, viendo como entraba Miroku-.

.-Inu, Kagome... -dijo Miroku- acaba de llegar un grupo de periodistas de la capital. Me parece que la mayoria són del Sengokku Hoy...

Kagome salió rápidamente seguida por Inuyasha y Miroku. Esperaba que sus compañeros de trabajo, con los que había compartido tantas notícias, no hubiesen sufrido muchos estragos, pero cuando salió su corazón se encogió. Llegaron muy magullados, vendados de forma precaria, con huesos rotos y algunos con heridas abiertas.

.-Dios mio -dijo tapandose la boca como en estado de choc. Unos simples periodistas tratados de aquella manera.- Toya, Saito, Aine...

.-Kagome? -logró articular Toya. Ellos dos había cubierto numerosos mítines electorales aquellos últimos tiempos...

Kagome se acercó, pero una voz a su izquierda le atrayó la atención.

.-Kag...? -musitó- Nadie le decia Kag aparte de él. Kagome se giró esperando no ver el mismo panorama que los otros periodistas, pero lo vió e incluso aumentado. Kouga tenia varias heridas por todo el cuerpo,yalgunos trapos intentaban parar la hemorragia.

.-Ko... Kouga?... -musitó ella- que... que te ha pasado?

.-Kagome cuanto te he echado de menos -le dijo acercandose a ella y abrazandola- Me perdonas? Me perdonas...?

.-Claro... -dijo ella. Como le podía negar eso en aquellos momentos?. Quizás aún sentia algo por él...

Kouga se acercó más y le robó un beso. Después se dejó conducir apaciblemente apoyado en el brazo de su amada hacia la enfermeria.

Unos metros más atrás Inuyasha había observado toda la escena de amor de Kagome y Kouga y con un gesto de malícia se giró al ver que se besaban. Ella no lo había olvidado como le había contado... -Pero que!... -se dijo- porque me tengo que sentir así... ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida. Ella y yo no somos nada, nada... Y ahora menos que nunca...-Se puso una mano a la frente para calmarse. Debía pensar con claridad y no agobiarse por aquello. Al fin y al cabo nunca había tenido nada con Kagome...

.-Y que piensas hacer? -le preguntó Miroku curioso por la actitud de él. Sospechaba que su amigo sentia algo por ella, aunque no se había atrevido a decirle nada por sus evasivas contínuas cuando intentaba hablar de algun tema sentimental. Siempre había sido bastante reservado en aquel aspecto, sobretodo después de que su novia, Kikyo, lo dejase por su tio (el tio de ella... ya le decia yo que era bastante guarra), pero se le venia venir. Lo raro era que ella aún no se hubiese enterado...

.-Que pienso hacer de que...? -dijo intentado parecer lo mas tranquilo posible, aunque en su voz se notaba aquel suave tinte de resentimiento característico cuando algo le dolia profundamente-.

.-De que va a ser... de Kagome!

.-Feh! Yo no tengo nada con ella... puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida -dijo dirigiendose hacia el despacho donde trabajaba habitualmente- Me voy, tengo trabajo!.

Inuyasha realmente era más tonto. Con eso solo conseguia sufrir más. Estaba claro que se había puesto celoso por la escenita entre Kagome y Kouga. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha para ver que hacia, y lo encontró sentado en una silla con los ojos cerrados, que abrió al sentir pasos.

.-Que pasa ahora! -exclamó como si le hubiesen interrumpido algo muy importante-.

.-Pasa que eres mas tonto que ni entrenandote! Cuando los has visto juntos has sentido celos... me equivoco?

.-Celos, yo? -dijo levantandose- Ja!... tu tienes alucinaciones...

.-No, Inuyasha... he estado viendo como la miras, y te aseguro que si eso no es amor, pues no se que es, a no ser que sea alguna clase de vicio...

.-Feh! -dijo girando la cara- Yo no le gusto... de eso puedes estar bien seguro.

.-Con esa actitud no vas aconseguir nada -dijo Miroku apoyando las dos manos sobre la mesa.-Tienes que ir e hablarle... Sango me ha dicho que si le gustas...

Se lo miró incredulo y añadió: -Sango también tiene alucinaciones... estoy seguro que no le gusto ni en sueños... -dijo murmurando-.

.-Si no le dices nada, no lo vas a saber nunca -le espetó- deja tu timidez de lado de una vez por todas y lánzate a la piscina. Si no lo haces vas a ver como Kouga se queda con Kagome... Me escuchas?...-dijo Miroku casi gritando. Inuyasha se había girado y no queria escuchar nada más-. Tu mismo... pero después no vengas con lloriqueos...

Miroku salió muy enfadado. Inuyasha era intratable en algunos aspectos, y ese era uno de ellos. Se fue directo a ver a Sango, que estaba ayudando en las curas de los heridos.

.-Sango, puedes venir un momento? -la llamó Miroku-.

Ella dejó a las infermeras que hicieran su trabajo y siguió a Miroku.

.-Donde está Kagome? -preguntó-.

.-Está con un herido. Al parecer se conocian y ahora está todo el rato con él.

.-Pues es su novio -dijo Miroku-.

.-Como? No me había dicho nada de que tenia novio, solo un ex-novio muy violento.

.-Pues cuando ha llegado herido, ella lo ha perdonado, se han abrazado y besado... Tenías que haber visto como se ha puesto Inuyasha al verlo!

.-Me lo imagino... -dijo Sango-

.-Podrías intentar sonsacar a Kagome a ver si le gusta Inuyasha... Porque él asegura que no le gusta a ella ni en sueños...

.-Está bien...

* * *

En la prisión de Cabo Real, Sesshomaru seguia preso. Dentro de pocos dias iniciarian el juicio sumarissimo, juicio que lo llevaría hacia una muerte segura.

.-Sesshomaru? -preguntó Rin abriendo la puerta y sacando a Sesshomaru de sus pensamientos- Quieres que te traiga algo para comer?

.-No gracias, no tengo hambre por ahora -contestó- Pero, podriamos salir un rato a tomar el aire...

.-Si claro -contestó Rin haciendo una seña al guardia apostado a un lado de la puerta-.

Una de las cosas que más apreciaba ahora que estaba encerrado en aquella celda era el aire y el sol. Cada dia le dejaban salir un par de veces acompañado de Rin. Había aprendido en apenas dos semanas a tomarse la vida de otra manera. Al principio, los nervios lo carcomian por dentro y no lo dejaban vivir. La inactividad lo impacientaba como nunca lo había hecho, porque siempre tuvo alguna ocupación. Ahora, sin embargo, había renunciado forzosamente a todo; se había quedado sin nada de la noche a la mañana. Rin era la única persona que veía asiduamente. A parte de traerle la comida, iba a hablar con él muchas veces. La infermera que conoció el primer dia, transmutó en amistad o quizás, con el tiempo que no le quedaba, algo más. Si solo se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias... -pensó suspirando-.

.-Que te pasa? -preguntó girandose hacia él. Hacia rato que estaba muy pensativo-.

.-No es nada... -dijo Sesshomaru- es solo que si las circustancias fueran otras...

.-Si fueran otras... que? -preguntó curiosa-.

Se estaba muriendo de ganas de saber lo que pensaba, y muchas veces intentaba estirarle sus pensamientos, aunque no era tarea facil. Sesshomaru se le presentaba tan críptico, tanto en lo que decia como en lo que pensaba...

.-Nada... es solo que me parece que no he aprovechado todo lo que la vida me podía ofrecer -dijo Sesshomaru respaldandose en una pared a la sombra. Me parece como si nunca hubiese vivido, como si nunca hubiese querido a nadie, como si nunca me hubiese dejado llevar por la música, o emocionado por a película o por una obra de arte; como si nunca hubiese hecho nada que valiese la pena...

.-Te arrepientes de ser político y luchar por tus ideales? -preguntó Rin-

.-No... eso nunca... nunca... aunque me cueste la vida -dijo levantando su mirada hacia ella. -Te estoy hablando de una sensación vaga que tengo desde hace unos dias... Nunca me ha interesado nada a mi, nada a parte de la política... y ahora, en cambio, pienso que deberia haber hecho las cosas de otro modo... quizás solo vivir.

Rin no dijo nada aunque estaba muy contenta. Sesshomaru le estaba abriendo paso por fin a sus sentimientos y aquello le gustaba mucho, lo hacía humano y tangible para ella.

.-Sabes? -continuó- no pareces como ellos... contigo se puede hablar.

.-Es que... yo no soy militar -afirmó. Tanto tiempo hablando y aún no le había preguntado nada de aquello!- Estoy aquí por mi familia... por mi padre, de hecho ...

.-Ah... como al principio me dijiste que eras infermera pensé...

.-Que era militar? -preguntó divertida. Y levantandose se situó en formación militar – Mira... soy muy bajita... y no tengo pinta de militar-.

Sesshomaru se la quedó mirando y la observó de arriba a abajo, y comentó:

.-Pero eres muy guapa...

Rin se quedó sin habla. Nunca le había dicho nada tan directamente...

.-Gra..gra ..gracias -contestó mientras se sentaba en un banco que había allí mismo, con las mejillas coloradas de repente. Sesshomaru la imitó y se sentó muy cerca de ella, situando su mano sobre una de Rin que estaba abandonada enmedio de ellos dos. Rin dió un respingo, enrojeció aún mas y miró a Sesshomaru, que observaba un punto en el infinito.

.-Si las circunstancias fueran otras... -volvió a decirle- talvez... talvez tu y yo... -dijo mirando esta vez de reojo a la chica y viendo complacido que ella parecía responderle con un sonrojo muy visible-.

Tu y yo... -pensó Rin- le gustaba aquella expresión. Nunca había pensado lo simple que podía ser cambiar la vida por completo, tansolo con unas palabras. Sin duda alguna ella si sentia algo especial.

.-Olvídalo -dijo de pronto, retirando su mano de la de ella- olvida todo lo que te he dicho...

.-Porque? -preguntó ingenuamente- Algun dia todo esto se acabará y entonces...

.-Entonces yo ya no... -continuó Sesshomaru- ...yo ya no est...

En aquel preciso intante, un soldado interrumpió a Sesshomaru:

.-Señorita Rin -dijo- su padre la reclama.

.-Ahora mismo voy -dijo ella levantandose rápidamente a sabiendas de lo estricto que era su padre- lo siento -le dijo a Sesshomaru -después continuamos-.

Rin se fué por los angostos pasillos de la fortaleza. El enviado de su padre había interrumpido en el peor momento. -Ahhh... -suspiró Rin, solo con recordar como se le había mirado él cuando le había dicho que era muy guapa. Algunos amigos de su padre la piropeaban con asiduidad aunque nunca había oído uno tan sincero como aquel. Se encontraría talvez predispuesta? Talvez si, talvez no... pero la verdad era que aquello le había tocado la fibra sensible y el corazón se le había disparado hasta límites insospechables hasta entonces. Siempre había vivido rodeada de militares, enclaustrada en aquella maldita fortaleza. A veces le había pedido a su padre salir y ver mundo, pero siempre se lo había negado. El único contacto que tenía con el mundo que no le estuviese vetado era la televisión, aunque el único canal permitido en todo el recinto era el canal de la iglésia, donde siempre daban misas y notícias de congregaciones apostólicas. Al menos había conseguido que algún conocido militar que si podía salir de permiso, le trajese algún periódico y enterarse un poco de lo que pasaba en el mundo.

A parte de eso, desde que hablaba asiduamente con Sesshomaru, se había enterado de muchas cosas que desconocia. Los otros presos políticos nunca hablaban con ella, y solo se limitaba a llevarles la comida y lo que necesitasen; pero Sesshomaru era diferente... muy diferente. Lo notó desde el primer dia, por la forma que se presentó y le tendió la mano.

Entre estos pensamientos Rin llegó al despacho de su padre.

.-Padre, puedo entrar?

.-Pasa -contestó una voz escueta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Rin la abrió de manera temerosa. Parecía enfadado, aunque ella no había hecho nada malo. Su padre se encontraba girado de espaldas, mirando fijamente por la ventana un paisaje impreciso. De pronto éste se giró hacia Rin, dejando ver unos ojos llenos de rabia. Rin se hechó un poco para atrás, viendo como él se acercaba rapidamente.

.-Eres una puta! -le gritó- una puta como tu madre! -gritó abofeteandole en la cara muy fuerte.

Rin se cayó al suelo por culpa del fuerte golpe, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la caída. Lo miró espantada tocandose la mejilla, que empezaba a hacerle un dolor punzante.

.-Papa... que... -dijo con un hilillo de voz – porque me has pegado?

.-Te he dicho mil veces que no intimes con los presos y mucho menos con Sesshomaru! Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Eres mas tonta...! -se quejó- es que no entiendes que te lo digo por tu bien? Es un preso muy peligroso, ya te lo dije...

_Flash Back -unas horas después de la llegada de Sesshomaru-_

_-Rin -dijo un hombre vestido de militar- tu deber a partir de hoy será cuidarte de los presos políticos. Entre ellos se encuentra un preso muy importante, que está ubicado separado de los demás en el sótano del ala este. No debes hablar con él, solo lo necesario, porque es muy peligroso. Ha llegado herido, así que tu primer deber será curarle. Puedes irte -dijo a modo de despedida-._

_Rin salió del despacho y se dirigió a ver al tan "peligroso" prisionero. Sabía de sobras que era un exagerado con la peligrosidad de aquellos apresados. Se encaminó silenciosamente hacia la celda indicada y abrió la mirilla en la puerta sin hacer ruido. Allí dentro solo vió a un hombre solo, estirado en la tabla que hacía de cama, con una herida que aún sangraba levemente. Así y todo mantenía una expresión serena, tranquila y apacible. Que abría hecho para estar preso? _

_Así y todo se fijó en su cara, que le recordaba a alguien. Estaba segura que lo había visto antes, pero donde? Quizás en algún periodico que le traían a veces?_

_Cerró la mirilla suavemente y se dirigió a su habitación, encerrandose con llave. Cogió la llave del escritorio, que llevaba siempre colgada en el cuello, y abrió un cajón secreto donde guardaba su diario y algunos recortes de prensa que guardaba, así como el último periodico que le habían traído de la ciudad ayer mismo, con fecha de hacía dos semanas. Solo había tenido tiempo de hojearlo un poco, pero estaba segura de haberlo visto allí._

_Fue pasando páginas hasta que en la 14 vió un anuncio a página completa. Allí se veía la imágen de aquel preso con la leyenda siguiente: Vota Sesshomaru! Vota el Partido por una Izquierda libre. La opción alternativa a las derechas preponderantes. Quieres un país diferente? Sal el próximo domingo a votar por Sesshomaru: el cambio._

_Lo habían apresado por ser de izquierdas..._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Rin se levantó y se retiró sin decir nada. La rabia le corría por las venas. Ella no había hecho nada! Solo por hablarle le había llamado puta, solo por mantener simples conversaciones... Se dirigió rapidamente hacia su habitación y entró dando un golpe con la puerta que resonó por todo el recinto.

**Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

Que os ha parecido? Sesshomaru va un poco a saco, pero como ya se ve a las puertas de la muerte...

Dejad rewiews para saber que opinais.

dews


	4. Discursos y octavillas

**Capítulo 4: Discursos y octavillas**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la proclamación de Naraku como supremo presidente-dictador de la república, dos intensas semanas en que se habia dedicado a imponer sus redes gubernamentales por los principales focos de resistencia en las ciudades del país, a desprestigiar a Sesshomaru mediante falsos rumores y a controlar a la perfección los medios de comunicación. Los medios eran lo más importante de todo. Con ello se podia controlar la mente de las personas, se podia manipular de una manera increïble a través de la notícias, o con simples anuncios publicitarios aparentemente sencillos e inofensivos. Siempre lo habia sabido, y por eso fue casi lo primero que hizo después de tomar control del Parlamento. Con ellos a su favor, quisiesen o no ahora era la ley, podria con cualquier resistencia. Otro de los aspectos que habia intentado potenciar más aquellas dos semanas, era su figura personal, su talante, su candidez para con los presos, etc. No quería aparecer como un simple dictador que se habia impuesto por la fuerza, sinó como un verdadero héroe, como un salvador de la patria y de la vida de la gente, como la panacea que curaba todos los males. Kagura llegó a aquella conclusión después de observar como se comportaba Naraku y las órdenes que daba. ¿Se creía Dios o que?... ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de la resistencia que se estaba organizando a sus espaldas? Cada vez habia más partidarios de Sesshomaru entre las multitudes que hacia congregar por la fuerza cada dia a la hora del golpe militar, y que vitoreaban su nombre a viva voz. Parecia estupido a veces... pensaba que solo mostrando el "soporte" que tenia los otros se hecharian atras al estar en minoria. Por mucho que los militares obligaban las multitudes a salir, a levantar el brazo o a llamarlo Presidente, muchisima gente lo veía como un simple dictador, usurpador del gobierno legítimo y se unian secretamente a la resistencia. Pronto Naraku se vería con suficiente poder público y personal para acabar con Sesshomaru publicamente. Aún lo mantenia en la prision, conunas rígidas medidas de seguridad para que no escapase o lo liberasen. ¿Se atreveria a una ejecución pública? Las simpatias que la gente le tenia aún eran muchas y estaban ocultas por toda la parafernalia institucional que Naraku se habia montado a su alrededor.

Kagura se removió en su silla esperando que Naraku acabase de hablar por telefono. La visita a Sesshomaru estaba proxima, aunque antes se daria una vuelta por las otras prisiones con presos más afines a sus teorias.

La puerta se abrió y apareció un Naraku vestido con un traje militar de gala. Lucia todos sus galones y ademas llevaba la espada de honor de la legion a la que habia pertenecido en su juventud. Naraku rondaria los 45 años, aunque se conservaba como si no pasase los 35. Se acercó a su mesa y preguntó:

.-¿Tienes el comunicado que te pasé redactado?

.-Si señor Presidente. -Kagura abrió una carpeta extrayendo el apreciado documento. Naraku lo cogió y lo leyó detenidamente. Eran las actividades que realizarian en el dia de hoy y que entregaria a la prensa que le esperaba. Le gustaba bastante su forma de redactar, por eso la habia convertido en su secretaria de confianza, aunque tuviese familia pacifista, ella le habia demostrado en diversas ocasiones su fidelidad.

Conforme, hizo una seña a Kagura y esta se levantó y lo siguió sumisa hasta el helicoptero que los esperaba para el traslado a la primera prisión que visitarian. Kagura se adelantó un poco para abrirle la puerta que daba acceso al patio donde aterrizaria en unos momentos el transporte esperado. Allí mismo los esperaban los periodistas. Algunos de ellos viajarian con ellos aquel dia, en concreto 4, de los principales medios del país.

Kagura entregó las copias a los periodistas, mietras esperaban a que llegara el helicoptero. Entonces una figura oscureció el sol por un breve instante. Parecia el helicoptero que estaban esperando, aunque en unos segundos vieron que no lo era, porque no se paró y continuó hacia la ciudad, mientras a su paso dejaba un rastro de papeles que caían dispersos por todas partes, incluso encima de ellos. Naraku cogió uno al vuelo, al igual que todos los periodistas y demás que esperaban el transporte.

.-¡Que es esto! -gritó Naraku- Que recojan todos estos papeles de inmediato! -dijo entranto y dirigiendose hacia su despacho con uno de ellos en la mano, todo arrugado.

Kagura se quedó con los periodista y aprovechó, como ellos, para leer el mensaje que habia escrito:

_Compañeros y camaradas que vivis bajo la opresion del dictador Naraku, No desfallezacais. Pronto vamos a realizar la contraofensiva para derrotar al terrible y sanguinario dictador Naraku. _

_Desde que ha subido al poder, han muerto más de 1000 personas por su sangrienta represión contra las ideas, la cultura y los que no piensan ni son como él. ¿Vais a permitir que este Estado absolutista y dictatorial siga adelante¿Os vais a quedar viendo, impasibles, como vuestros seres más queridos mueren en sus manos o bajo sus órdenes?. NO. La lucha se acerca y con ella la democracia y su legitimo Presidente Sesshomaru. Estad alerta: pronto la lucha va a empezar. ¡Viva la República!_

Kagura plegó el papel con sumo esmero y lo guardó mientras se dirigia dentro del edificio para avisar a Naraku que el helicoptero ya se divisaba.

Naraku estaba sentado en un sillón. Al llegar a su despacho había leído atentamente la octavilla. Si los resistentes eran capaces de hacer aquello, tenian una infrastructura mucho mayor de la que todos pensaban, y no era nada bueno para los suyos. Cogió el telefono de inmediato y marcó el número de su segundo, director de la prisión de Cabo Real.

.-¿Si? -contestó una voz reseca desde el otro lado del hilo telefonico.

.-¿Bankotsu? -dijo- Soy Naraku... como tienes aquello del juicio sumario del que hablamos el otro dia?

.-Ya lo tengo todo preparado. Sesshomaru va a tener el juicio sumario más rápido del mundo... creo que con unas horas bastaran para que la parafernalia resulte creible a ojos públicos -dijo-. Ya tengo todo el jurado "popular" escogido para la ocasión, y todos van a votar pena de muerte, y también...

.-Muy bien, muy bien -dijo cortandole, mientras veía como Kagura se asomaba por la puerta medio abierta- ahora mismo, después de hacer unas gestiones vendré y lo acabamos de hablar.

.-Si señor.

Naraku colgó el telefono y se levantó despacio, dirigiendose hacia Kagura, a la que le dijo:

.-Llama los medios, y que se presenten aquí ahora mismo... voy a pronunciar un discurso.

En la prisión de Cabo Real...

El guardia habia empezado la ronda y desaparecido de aquella zona tan tranquila, aunque en un cuarto de hora volvería a pasar por allí. Rin dejó la bandeja dispuesta a abrir la puerta de la celda, pero estaba muy nerviosa... puso la mano derecha en el corazon y suspiró esperando que los nervios se desvaneciesen con él.

.-¿Rin? -preguntó Sesshomaru desde el otro lado de la puerta. Había oído como saludaba al guardia de turno, pero hacia unos minutos que estaba ¿dudando de entrar?. Quizas le habia molestado lo de ayer y no queria ni verlo...

Al fin ella entró, mordiendose los labios y con la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo en todo momento.

.-Bueno... -le dijo con la voz un poco trémula una vez dejó la comida que le traía encima de la mesa- será mejor que me vaya...

Sesshomaru se levantó rapidamente, logrando alcanzarla por el brazo antes que ella saliese y lo encerrase otra vez.

.-Espera... -le dijo- que te pasa?

.-Na..nada... -contestó girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado, pero sin dejar de mirar al suelo e intentando soltarse.- Es solo que... que tengo mucho trabajo.

.-¿Entonces porque no me quieres mirar a los ojos? -preguntó, pero Rin se mantenía callada y seguía mirando al suelo sin descanso. -¿Es por lo de ayer? -dijo al fin Sesshomaru. Rin movió la cabeza negativamente. -Entonces, que te pasa?

.-Es solo que no quiero que me veas así... no quiero tener que avergonzarme por mi aspecto... tengo que irme...

Pero Sesshomaru no la soltaba, no ahora. Con la otra mano le levantó la barbilla, y vió como ella tenia todo el ojo morado, y muy hinchado, de manera que casi no lo podia abrir. Su blanca piel contrastaba fuertemente con el morado.

.-Quien te ha hecho ésto? -le preguntó mientras la cogia por los hombros - Voy a matar al cabrón que te ha hecho esto!

Rin lo miró definitivamente, con los ojos brillantes debido a que sus lágrimas estaban a punto de asomarse.

.-Fue mi padre -le dijo- fue él... ayer... él me maltrata muchas veces... vio que hablaba contigo y entonces...

_Flash Back _

_.-Eres una puta! -le gritó- una puta como tu madre! -gritó abofeteandole en la cara muy fuerte._

_Rin se cayó al suelo por culpa del fuerte golpe, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la caída. Lo miró espantada tocandose la mejilla, que empezaba a hacerle un dolor punzante. _

_.-Papa... que... -dijo con un hilillo de voz – porque me has pegado?_

_.-Te he dicho mil veces que no intimes con los presos y mucho menos con Sesshomaru! Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Eres mas tonta... -se quejó- es que no entiendes que te lo digo por tu bien? Es un preso muy peligroso, ya te lo dije..._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sesshomaru quedó parado sin saber que decir mientras ella le narraba lo ocurrido, con lágrimas en los ojos. Rin no creía estar tan afectada por aquello, aunque lo estaba de hecho.

.-No tienes que permitir que te maltrate más, entiendes?

.-Pero mi padre es así... siempre lo ha hecho y ahora no va a cambiar. Está muy acostumbrado a dirigir la vida de los demás y a que nadie le lleve nunca la contraria...

Un dia después en el campamento de los resistentes...

Inuyasha, junto con su equipo, estaban preparando y evaluando de manera satisfactoria el acto que habian realizado el dia anterior. Parecia que Naraku habia quedado convencido al fin de su capacidad de acción. Miroku entró en internet para revisar las últimas notícias de Naraku y su gobierno. Se quedó leyendo atentamente el comunicado-discurso del dia anterior, pronunciado después de su incursión por aire y del lanzamiento de las octavillas escritas por Kagome. Miroku lo imprimió para que todos lo pudieran leer y se dirigió al cuartel general. Encontró a todos discutiendo sobre un plano de las próximas acciones que emprenderian.

.-Mirad -dijo Miroku entrando -Leed el último discurso de Naraku. Me parece que esto está empezando a ir en serio...

Inuyasha cogió la notícia, publicada en el REPUBLIC GO, y todos los demás se situaron a su alrededor, empezando a leerla:

_Hace dos semanas quedó constituido el nuevo y glorioso gobierno bajo la presidencia del general Naraku. El Señor Presidente ofreció ayer un interesante discurso-programa al celebrar el susodicho emotivo acto. Aquí les ofrecemos un extracto del mismo:_

"_Este gobierno no es de represión ni de persecución; no se consentirán ataques a la República; la ley para todos, sobretodo para los grupos radicales antisitema y separatistas, auspiciados bajo la bandera de la ignonímia y la falsedad, así como del terrorismo, que les proporciona el traidor Sr.Sesshomaru -o más bien Sesshomaru a secas: no pongamos honores donde nunca los hubo y donde nunca los habrá-. Si éstos se atreven a más insolencias como las que estamos viviendo en los últimos dias, o la de esta mañana mismo, a más separatismos criminales, a más desorden público, si continuan con las vejaciones y atropellos contra las gentes de bien como hasta ahora, nuestra postura -de bondad infinita hacias los grupos protestantes minoritarios- va a cambiar radicalmente. Sabemos de buenas fuentes que dan respaldo a Sesshomaru -que por nuestra suerte se halla bajo nuestro control- unos cuantos grupos de infelices desgraciados que se han dejado engañar por un terceto de inútiles. Inuyasha, el hermano del loco desdichado, y un par de inútiles asesores que no hicieron más que envenenerar a los ciudadanos con sus sucias mentiras. ¡Excelente terceto para el grotesco melodrama! _

_Estos tres indivíduos despreciables que aún continuan en libertad siguen envenenando el país con sus tropelias y sus mentiras sobre este legítimo gobierno, aún respaldados por unos cuantos infelices a los que, no se sabe como, han logrado convencer pero que, esperamos, pronto se den cuenta de la realidad. Por todoésto se ve el fundamentode porque reiteradamente denuncié el delito de lesa Patria que intentaban comenter y contra el que intervenimos en defensa del país, los ciudadanos, los derechos y la libertad._

_Pero no teman. No pasará ya más de una semana en que los traidores sean juzgados y ajusticiados publicamente. _

_Viva la Nacion!"_

_Así acabó el discurso del Presidente, pronunciado unos minutos antes que cogiese el helicoptero que le llevaria a la visita rutinaria de las carceles donde se encuentran residiendo los viles traidores." AGENCIA._

Todos quedaron sin habla. Aquello les superaba. Un anuncio que planteaba que los insurgentes estaban en la extema legalidad, y ellos eran unos simples memos, locos, inútiles... tres desgraciados que habian convencido a unos cuantos (pero pocos) locos como ellos para que iniciasen una lucha desesperada contra el legítimo gobierno en busca de algo que no precisaban. Los extremistas de derechas solian ser demagógicos, pero como aquel discurso aún no habian visto ninguno de Naraku. ¡Si medio país estaba con ellos! Tenian el campamento a rebentar, al igual que otros cerca de allí que habian tenido que acondicionar rapidamente por la afluencia de refugiados. La vida de Sesshomaru era por lo que más debian temer. Aún no habian pensado nada para liberarlo y el tiempo apremiaba.

Entonces entró en la tienda una figura esbelta de mujer, que venia acompañada por uno de los periodistas llegados hacia una semana que ayudaba a los nuevos refugiados a habituarse.

.-Perdonad -dijo la mujer- ¿Quien de ustedes es Inuyasha? -Preguntó un tanto nerviosa-.

.-Soy yo -dijoel chicodejando el papel encima de la mesa y acercandose más- ¿Quien eres y que quieres? -preguntó enseguida-.

.-Me llamo Rin y vengo de parte de Sesshomaru para dar un mensaje -les dijo mostrando su anillo y entregando una nota manuscrita de Sesshomaru-.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

**Bueno K os ha parecido? Prometo que el próximo capítulo lo dedicaré integramente a desvelar lo ocurrido entre Riny Sesshomaru y a los amorios entre Inu y Kag.**

**Dejad rewiews **

**dew**


	5. La vida de Sesshomaru

**Capítulo 5: La vida de Sesshomaru**

_.-Perdonad -dijo la mujer- ¿Quien de ustedes es Inuyasha? -Preguntó un tanto nerviosa-._

_.-Soy yo -dijo Inuyasha dejando el papel encima de la mesa y acercandose más- ¿Quien eres y que quieres? -preguntó enseguida-._

_.-Me llamo Rin y vengo de parte de Sesshomaru para dar un mensaje -les dijo mostrando su anillo y entregando una nota manuscrita de Sesshomaru-._

.-¿Rin? -dijo Inuyasha- Sesshomaru nunca me habia hablado de ti... Dime... como está?

.-Está bien, aunque ésto no va a durar mucho... -dijo ella con un deje de tristeza, recordando las últimas palabras que le dijo el dia anterior... -precisamente de ésto venia a hablarles...

Todos se quedaron extrañados. Miroku repasó la lista de los infiltrados que tenian entre las filas de Naraku, y ella no estaba, de ésto estaba seguro. Era una chica muy joven que quizás no superaba los 18 años, y llevaba gafas de sol y una cola de caballo que favorecia sus rasgos estilizados.

.-Puedes sentarte -le dijo Inuyasha mostrandole una silla próxima a ella. Todos los imitaron, quedando entorno de una mesa que escucharia todas las confidencias que ella venia a contarles.

.-Bien... yo trabajo en la prisión de Cabo Real, donde está preso Sesshomaru junto con otros presos políticos, aunque para él hay una celda especial de aislamiento. Yo... soy la que le lleva la comida y, poco a poco, fuimos trabando amistad. Tienen que saber que estoy trabajando allí por la única razón de mi padre, aunque yo no estoy nada de acuerdo con sus ideas... -continuó explicando Rin- ...yo... estaba segura que algun dia Sesshomaru y los otros presos saldrian libres porque no eran mala gente... hasta que oí una conversación que me dicidió a hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora, a buscarlos para que hagan algo por ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

Inuyasha levantó la vista. Parecia suplicarles por la vida de Sesshomaru... realmente estaba corriendo peligro real e inminente...

.-Cuentanoslo todo -inquirió Inuyasha- sino no vamos a poder hacer nada...

.-Está bien ... -dijo Rin. -Ayer, justo cuando acabé de llevar la comida a Sesshomaru...

Flash Back

_Rin salia de ver a Sesshomaru cuando uno de los guardias le llamó la atención. _

_.-Ah! Rin... -le dijo- me parece que tu padre te buscaba. Ha venido el Presidente Naraku a visitar la prision y quiere que estés presente mientras esté por aquí..._

_Rin lo observó y sin decir nada volvió a dirigirse a su habitación. Aquel hombre la molestaba mucho, solo su presencia la irritaba... de todos modos era su obligacion como hija del director de la prision asistir a visitas aburridas, solo para ofrecerles el té y las pastas que habitualmente lo acompañaban. _

_Entró en la habitación y se encerró con llave para ponerse un vestido apropiado para recibir a la visita, y enseguida salió para allí. Cuando estaba llegando al despacho oyó unas voces dentro que conversaban... ¡ habia llegado tarde! El invitado habia llegado... solo esperaba que su padre no la riñese esa vez! Se palpó el ojo morado y rezó para que no la volviese a golpear. _

_Pero cuando se disponia a entrar, oyó una conversación que hizo que se quedase estática, escuchando a través de la puerta entreabierta del despacho._

_.-Ya estoy harto de la maldita resistencia! -dijo Naraku, golpeando la mesa con fuerza y haciendo que su voz resonara por todos los pasillos-. _

_.-No te sulfures -sugirió Bankotsu-. _

_.-Es que ya me estan hartando! -dijo Naraku exaltado, y volviendo a golpear la mesa añadió:- Quiero que su cabeza visible muera de una maldita vez! _

_.-¿Te refieres a Sesshomaru? -preguntó Bankotsu, mientras Rin permanecia escuchando todo atentamente: frente a ella nunca habrian comentado nada por el estilo. - Ya te dije antes que su sentencia de muerte está ya firmada... solo faltaba que le dieses el visto bueno después del juicio... aunque creia que querías esperar a que la opinión pública se calmase un poco..._

_.-Bah! -dijo Naraku- la opinión pública ya me importa un comino!... aunque todavia tenemos que mantener las apariencias... Mientras los resistentes esten aislados no tenemos de que preocuparnos... aunque cada vez son más y realizan acciones más peligrosas -dijo Naraku pensando en aquella mañana- ... aunque nada comparado con nuestro despliegue militar... ellos solo son civiles al fin y al cabo... no saben de estrategia._

_.-Entonces¿porque tanta prisa con el juicio de Sesshomaru?... Aquí está aislado, sin ningun contacto con el exterior... _

_.-Es solo questión de honor... -sugirió Naraku mientras dirigia la mirada hacia los papeles entregados unos minutos antes por Bankotsu-._

_.-En todo caso -continuó Bankotsu- que hacemos con los otros?_

_.-Habia pensado en una ejecución pública... pero más adelante... Estos no me preocupan, el líder si. Ya sabes que no pueden haber dos líderes en un mismo lugar -sugirió mirando a Bankotsu en una clara indirecta para que no intentase arrebatarle su liderazgo-._

_.-Claro, claro... -contestó Bankotsu, haciendo una media reverencia.- Lo que diga, Sr. Presidente..._

_.-Así pues, organiza el juicio en el termino de una semana como máximo... quiero que muera antes de final de mes._

_Rin lo observaba todo, intentando no hacer ruido. Se habia puesto las manos a la boca para controlar la emoción. Aquello no podia ser real... su padre con Naraku programando la muerte de Sesshomaru alegremente!. Se sintió desfallecer y las piernas ya no le aguantaban el peso del cuerpo, cuando optó por apoyarse a la pared. La cabeza le daba vueltas con la última frase que habia podido oir con claridad: "quiero que muera antes de final de mes... quiero que muera antes de final de mes... quiero que muera...". NO... no podia ser real...Sesshomaru no podia... morir..._

_.-Un momento -oyó que decia su padre, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta -me parece que he oído algo por aquí fuera... _

_Rin corrió y se escondió detras de una pared que habia unos metros a la izquierda viendo, como desde la oscuridad, su padre la llamaba. Esta vez no iria, no acataria ya más sus mandatos...Una vez entró al despacho y cerró la puerta..._

.-Entonces... -continuó Rin con su relato mientras todos escuchaban muy atentos a sus palabras- entonces... me dirigí a ver a Sesshomaru. Él y yo... bueno -enrojeció un poco- hemos entablado unos lazos de amistad en estos dias...

_.-Rin -dijo Sesshomaru mientras veia como ella entraba muy pálida y con una expresión de espanto que nunca habia percibido en ella -que pasa? -preguntó-._

_Rin cerró la puerta tras si y se acercó a él sentandose a su lado, mientras él se la miraba extrañado. Cogió el juego de llaves que tenia y lo dejó justo entre los dos. _

_.-Cogelo y huye -le dijo sin mas._

_.-Que? -preguntó extrañado- Que estas diciendo?_

_.-Que cojas las llaves y te vayas ahora mismo! Es que no me has oido? -dijo levantandose molesta. Ahora que le ofrecia la libertad él no la queria... _

_.-No llegaria a ningun sitio.. no ves que no me dejarian ni salir por la puerta...? -Dijo Sesshomaru intentado ser realista y negando con la cabeza añadió: -no se porque ahora..._

_Rin giró sobre sus talones. Tenia lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos que no tardarian en salir. Todo aquello le estaba afectando mucho, demasiado._

_.-Ya tengo asumido que voy a morir... ya me hice a la idea cuando los militares entraron en el Parlamento y ahora no puedo huir como un cobarde y dejar todos mis compañeros aquí... entiendelo -le dijo mientras intentaba que ella lo mirase a los ojos- No tengo miedo... supongo que en un par de meses, si la resistencia no avanza más, seré ejecutado junto con los otros parlamentarios... _

_.-Te equivocas... -le dijo casi sin expresión – será antes de fin de mes..._

_Sesshomaru quedó sin habla. Ya se habia hecho a la idea, aunque no se lo esperaba tan pronto. Aún así intentó aparentar normalidad. Él aún no habia perdido la esperanza, aún no... _

_.-Y como lo sabes -preguntó-._

_.-Ahh... -dijo ella desviando la vista al suelo- Hoy ha venido Naraku a ver a mi padre para organizarlo todo, y los he oido a escondidas..._

_.-Tu padre...? -preguntó. No habia pensado que podia ser alguien tan importante en la cadena de mando como para que el maldito Naraku y él hablasen de su futuro-._

_.-Ah... es verdad -dijo ella suspirando- No te lo dije nunca para que no me odiaras... -se separó un poco de él- Mi padre es Bankotsu... el director de la cárcel y mano derecha de Naraku... Dijeron que como eras la cabeza visible de la resistencia, tenian que... tenias que morir antes de final de mes para cortar los avances de la resistencia._

.-Finalmente -continuó Rin obviando parte del relato que era mas personal- me convenció para que me fuera yo en su lugar. Tenia un plano de las instalaciones que habia encontrado un dia que me disponia a arreglar el archivo militar, y un par de ocasiones habia salido a escondidas de ella, aunque por un tiempo muy breve. Se pasa por los tuneles de mantenimiento, que conducen directos a la central electrica de la cárcel, situada unos metros fuera de los muros. Este es -les dijo mostrandoles el plano, que llevaba en una pequeña mochila-.

Todos la miraban sorprendidos. En cualquier caso, podia estar mintiendo y ser una trampa mas -pensaba Inuyasha-.

.-Bien -continuó- El plan pensado por Sesshomaru era el siguiente: yo me escapaba fingiendo estar enferma en mi habitación. Tuve que salir por la ventana hacia la habitacion de al lado para poder cerrar por dentro. Él mismo me dió la direccion de una persona de su confianza en la ciudad más próxima, que estaba apenas a 2 kilometros, que me ha acompañado hasta aquí. Su nombre es Jakken -dijo señalando hacia fuera-.

Miroku sonrió. Estaba seguro que habia ido directo al bar y por eso no lo vieron al principio.

.-Sesshomaru me dijo que volviera enseguida para que no me echaran en falta, pero que les entregase el plano para poder acceder a las instalaciones. Su idea es dar un golpe de efecto el dia que lo vayan a ejecutar, cuando estaran todos los medios de comunicacion, aunque yo no soy muy partidaria porque es arriesgar la vida de todos innecesariamente. Aún así él insiste que no huirá como un cobarde!

Inuyasha y todos los demas estaban en silencio escuchando el relato. ¿Se la creerian al final?. Rin se levantó diciendo que esperaria fuera para que hablasen de todo, dejando el plano encima de la mesa para que lo estudiasen. Una vez fuera, la discusión entre Inuyasha y Miroku estaba servida. El primero dudaba de ella y de su historia y el segundo creia toda su historia...

.-Que no ves que si no fuera verdad Sesshomaru nunca le hubiera dado la dirección de Jakken? Es casi un padre para los dos! -intentó convercerlo Miroku-.

.-Pero lo podrian haber torturado, o los espias podrian saber su direccion y ella presentarse en su casa como si nada... Y encima ella es la hija de Bankotsu, mano derecha de Naraku!

.-Claro... si fuera una trampa ella nunca nos habria dicho de quien era hija -exclamó-.

.-Vale, vale... pero puede ser una trampa para que cuando fueramos a rescatarlo cogernos a todos y así destruir a la resistencia...

.-Esta bien... -reconoció Miroku- Los riesgos son grandes... Iré yo -dijo echando un rapido vistazo a Sango. Ella lo entenderia-. Sin mi esto puede funcionar sin problemas...

.-Que dices! -exclamó enfadado. A ver si ahora quedaria como un cobarde- Si decidimos que vamos, vamos todos! Aún así, tenemos que asegurarnos que no es una trampa...

.-Tiene su anillo... -dijo Sango- Él nunca se lo daria a nadie, porque era un recuerdo de su madre...

.-Se lo pueden haber quitado -respondió Inuyasha-.

.-Y tu que opinas Kagome...? -preguntó Miroku. Ella aún no habia dicho nada al respeto-.

.-A mi me parece que dice la verdad... se la veía muy sincera... y también...

.-Feh! -contestó Inuyasha cortando su respuesta y mirandola con un destello de odio y en una clara indirecta soltó:-Hay gente que parece muy sincera, pero al final descubres que no!

Kagome se levantó e hizo ademan de salir de la tienda sin mas. No entendia como en un solo dia habia podido cambiar tanto.

.-Espera -dijo él en un tono autoritario cogiendola por el brazo al pasar por su lado- aún no hemos terminado...

.-Dejame... si mis opiniones son despreciadas de este modo, prefiero no formar parte del grupo de decisión. Para ti nunca he valido para nada¿me equivoco? -sonrió a medias-. Tengo trabajo mas importante que hacer...

.-Cuidar a Kouga, claro... -sugirió cruzandose de brazos y girandose de espaldas a la puerta. Vió como sus amigos lo miraban negando y como diciendo "es mas tonto... se esta cavando su propia tumba".

.-Ahh... -contestó Kagome intentando aparentar la calma que ya habia perdido- ...No te soporto!

Cuando Kagome se hubo ido, se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Inuyasha se sentó en una silla, cerró los ojos e hizo como que meditaba algo muy importante.

.-Inuyasha que... -dijo Miroku-.

.-Calla... -inquirió- No quiero comentarios sobre esto. Hablemos ahora de lo de la chica. Parece que todo el mundo está convencido de que dice la verdad... pues de acuerdo, creamosla. Aún tenemos unas horas para decidir nada. Dijo que no se iria hasta el atardecer, así que podemos hablar a solas con ella a ver que sacamos de claro.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y la reunión se disolvió sin mas novedades.

Kagome habia salido de la reunión aparentando frialdad, pero se moria por dentro. Estaba hecha un lio, y ya no sabia que creer ni pensar. ¿Porque Inuyasha la estaba tratando tan mal? Antes habia creido que podrian llegar a algo mas que una simple amistad, pero ahora ya no lo veía posible. Esta no era la única vez que la trataba así. La noche anterior tuvieron un pique con la cena y por la mañana uno con el desayuno, pero aquella vez se habia pasado. Decirle a ella mentirosa. ¡Quien se habia creido que era? Nunca se habia comportado tan sincera con nadie, ni siquiera con su ex, eso que habian estado viviendo y durmiendo juntos bastante tiempo. Y ahora que se habia hecho un sitio en el grupo y que todo el mundo confiaba en ella, la acusaba delante de todos... si... la acusaba de nada mas y nada menos que de mentirosa!

No se lo podria haber imaginado nunca aquello de Inuyasha. Unas lágrimas de rabia pugnaban por salir, así que decidió apartarse un poco del campamento, y sentarse bajo la sombra de un gran arbol que alli habia. Se hizo un ovillo, cogiendo fuerte sus piernas, queriedo esconder su cabeza. Deseaba desaparecer sin rastro, no tener que ver nunca mas a nadie. Pero no entendia como se podia haber sentido de aquel modo, solo por una frase tonta... aquello le habia dolido mucha mas que cuando era niña y le decian que sus padre la habian abandonado porque era fea y tonta... En fin. Los sentimientos humanos eran tan volubles!. Aún así no podia parar de llorar. Tenia un peso en el alma que no la dejaba respirar...

.-Ten... -dijo una voz femenina que estaba cerca de ella, y que le ofrecia un pañuelo-.

.-Gracias -dijo Kagome levantando la mirada y viendo como era la chica que habia venido de visita. Se enjugó las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y preguntó: -desde cuando hace que estas aquí.

.-He estado todo el tiempo al otro lado del arbol-.

Kagome sonrió. Pensaria que era una tonta...

.-Pensaras que soy una tonta... -dijo al fin secandose las lágrimas-.

.-Que dices... -contestó Rin comprensiva- Hay veces que te dan ganas de llorar por nada y lo mejor es hacerlo, porque así te quitas un peso de encima, no crees?

Kagome asintió. Ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

.-Tu estabas en la reunión, verdad? -preguntó Rin. Kagome solo afirmó con la cabeza-. Y sabes ya que han decidido?

.-No... -contestó ella desviando la mirada hacia el cielo. -Pero yo te creo!

.-Que bien...aún así pienso que el plan es demasiado arriesgado. Sesshomaru me dijo que su hermano nunca me creeria porque era muy orgulloso y me dió una carta para él, por si la historia no lo convencia.

.-Pues acertó -contestó Kagome- Después se la damos, vale?

.-Vale... Esto... perdona pero, tu conoces a Sesshomaru? -canviando de tema-.

.-No... yo solo cubria noticias de política, pero no lo conozco personalmente. Porque?

.-Bueno... queria saber algo mas de él -dijo Rin enrojeciendo un poco-

.-Si quieres puedo contarte de sus ideas políticas y su biografia... pero si quieres saber mas sobre su vida personal Sango y Miroku, sus asesores de campaña, podran ayudarte con mucho gusto. Por cierto -preguntó Kagome viendo como tenia una suave mancha morada en la mejilla- que te hiciste en la cara?

.-Ah, esto... -dijo Rin quitandose las gafas de sol- me lo hizo mi padre...

Unas horas mas tarde Rin marchó hacia la prisión otra vez, sin saber que estrategia tomarian. Tal y como le habia recomendado Sesshomaru y luego Kagome, entregó la carta a Inuyasha. Ella explicaba cosas que solo ellos dos sabian y que Sesshomaru nunca revelaria a nadie. Además, si hubiese estado torturado hubiese dicho alguna afirmación mal para que así viesemos que era una trampa -destacó Miroku, tan centrado como siempre-.

.-Y ahora vete a disculpar con Kagome -sugirió Sango-. Inuyasha suspiró y se levantó para ir hacia donde estaba. Porque simpre tenia que meter la pata hasta el fondo y tener luego que rectificar, árdua tarea para alguien tan orgulloso como él. Pero esta vez se comeria el orgullo e iria a disculparse...

Se dirigió hacia la tienda que servia de infermeria y hechó un vistazo en el interior. Solo habia unas infermeras y los enfermos.

.-Donde está Kagome -preguntó a una de ellas-

.-Ah... dijo que no se encontraba muy bien y se fue a su tienda.

Se fue directo a verla, pero cunado ya estaba llegando oyó unas voces, unas risas... era la voz femenina de Kagome, que se lo estaba pasando en grande con alguien, seguramente con Kouga. Se encontraba perfectamente y habia ido a divertirse con Kouga! Aquello le encendió la sangre. Estaban...

"_.-OH... cariño que haces! ... Jajaja... -decia Kouga-._

_.-Estate quieto... para...jajaja..._

_.-Me vas a matar si sigues con ésto... mmm.. ja, ja, ja..._

_.-Dejame hacer a mi y para de moverte..._

_.-Es que...jaja... Kag... tienes unas manos que ...ahhh... jaja... me estas poniendo a mil..._

_.-..." _

Al fin no pudo mas y decidió entrar, encontrando a Kouga recostado en la cama y a Kagome aplicandole una pomada para las heridas en el estómago. Se sintió como un tonto pensando que "estaban..." y enrojeció de verguenza.

.-Inuyasha, que pasa? -preguntó Kagome intrigada. Él nunca habia entrado así sin llamar...

.-Es... -dijo Inuyasha intentando a velocidad de la luz pensar algo digno de mencion -es la CENA! La cena... SI!... que ya está lista... solo venia a avisarte... a... avisaros, digo... no tardeis... Chao...

Una vez se hubo ido, miró a Kouga extrañada. Si solo eran las ocho, y siempre cenaban a las nueve y media como mínimo, al menos ellos cuatro.

.-Está raro... -comentó-.

.-Está celoso -dijo Kouga orgulloso cogiendola por la cintura -Está celoso de lo nuestro...

.-Para...-respondió cortante- lo nuestro terminó hace mucho tiempo -dijo ella levantandose y saliendo fuera.

* * *

Se dirigió hacia el bosque. La interrupción de Inuyasha y su posterior desconcierto, así como las palabras que le habia dicho Kouga, la habian dejado pensativa. Como podia sentirse confusa por alguien que la habia menospreciado de aquel modo solo hacia unas horas?. Se habia jurado no hablarle nunca más, pero sin embargo no habia sabido como hacerlo. Cuando vió sus ojos confusos al entrar y verlos juntos, supo de algun modo que aquella reacción estaba motivada por algo más que una simple amistad. Oyó a lo lejos el sonido de un rio que discurria ante los ojos del mundo, ajeno a las preocupaciones, a los miedos y a los temores que habitaban en aquel mundo humano lleno de envidia y desengaño, y decidió acercarse. Se detuvo justo a la orilla y escogió una piedra plana que quedaba justo a la derecha de su pie para lanzarla. De algun modo aquello la ayudaba a pensar... a pensar en él. Recordaba una de las primeras veces que habian estado a solas, un par de dias después de su llegada, y cómo él le contaba y enseñaba la manera de tirar una piedra plana, haciendola rebotar en el rio, antes de hundirse definitivamente. .-_Si rebota siete veces tu deseo se verá cumplido_ -le habia dicho aquella vez... pero ella era muy torpe. Se habia puesto de lo mas nerviosa aquel dia y la pobre piedra se hundió si rebotar ni una sola vez. Habia sido la primera vez que notaba el aliento suave de Inuyasha cerca de su cuello, y hubiera deseado que la besara, tal y como ahora lo estaba deseando.

Bufó e hizo una media sonrisa. Parecia una colegiala de quinze años, enamorada perdidamente de alguien con quien no eres capaz de cruzar dos palabras sin discutir sin pausa ni tregua ni perdon.

.-Esta vez si... -dijo en voz alta, preparandose para lanzar la piedra y lanzandola al fin empezó a contar:-Uno ... dos... tres... cuatro... Vaya! -exclamó-.

.-Así nunca vas a conseguir nada -dijo una voz detras de ella-.

Kagome se giró viendo que el que hablaba era Inuyasha. No sabia cuanto tiempo hacia que la observaba, pero sospechaba que la habia seguido desde el campamento base. Se acercó un poco más a ella.

.-Mira -le dijo cogiendola por la cintura- Tienes que bajar un poco más el antebrazo e inclinarte viendo fijo tu objetivo. Solo si piensas que lo podras lograr, lo conseguiras.

Kagome asintió mientras notaba que él se pegaba aún más a su espalda y se acercaba a su oido.

.-Me perdonas? -le dijo tragandose el orgullo- Kagome.. yo...a veces soy muy impulsivo...y... bueno! -parecia una pelea de vida o muerte- ...hiero a la gente que mas aprecio... -y después de un silencio añadió: -volveras con el grupo?

.-Claro... -dijo ella con un deje de tristeza. -Si solo es eso... no tienes de que preocuparte... -intentó liberarse del abrazo aunque no podia porque la tenia fuertemente apretada. Al sentir eso, aún se acercó mas.

.-Que alegria... pensaba que tu y Kouga os iriais a otro campamento base ahora que os habeis reencontrado.

Kagome se giró molesta. ¿Que le estaba insinuando?

.-No pienso irme de aquí, y mucho menos con Kouga. Él y yo no somos nada... además yo estoy... En aquel momento se habia dado cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba su cara de la de Inuyasha. Sentia como su aliento chocaba con el suyo y como aquellos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban brillaban de una manera especial y única. Los colores se le subieron rabiosamente a la cara, experimentando una calor súbita en sus mejillas, y desvió la vista hacia el suelo volviendo a intentar liberarse de él, pero este sin immutarse le dijo: ..yo estoy...

.-Estoy... -continuó Kagome mirando a todos sitios y esperando que Kami le diera la solución- yo... estoy...

.-Estoy... yo estoy... estoy bien aquí. -terminó por decir al fin, despues de muchos segundos de indecisión-. Ahora tengo que irme... -dijo intentando apartarlo, cosa que consiguió al fin, y marchó precipitadamente, dejando a Inuyasha en el mismo sitio. Inuyasha solo sonrió satisfecho. Almenos habia conseguido que ella se pusiese nerviosa, pero la proxima vez no aceptaria otra evasiva. Queria saber que pensaba y lo que sentia; queria oirla respirar cerca de su cara; queria que le mirase solo a él, que no existiese nadie aparte de él para ella; la queria a ella.

Inició el camino de regreso ya mas tranquilo, pero aún con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción que indicaba algo más que simple alegria; significaba un futuro. Si. Seguiria los consejos de su amigo y hablaria con ella, quizas aquella misma noche.

La cena se sirvió y los cuatro comieron y charlaron animadamente del tema del dia: la visita de Rin. Todos se preguntaban, excepto Inuyasha que, para variar, siempre estaba pendiente de sus propios asuntos, que clase de relación tendria Sesshomaru y Rin.

.-Debe ser un amor muy fuerte para que ella viniese hasta aquí, pasando los riesgos que pasó -dijo Sango, que se emocionaba siempre por los romances de telenovela. -La hija del malo más malo despues de Naraku, con el legítimo Presidente de la República... ¡Que emoción! Snif.. snif... (rollo estrellitas y iluminación de fondo de color rosa). El amor siempre triumfa!

Inuyasha se la miraba incrédulo.

.-Será ella en todo caso la enamorada, porque yo te aseguro que Sesshomaru es más frio que un témpano de hielo, y nunca le he visto con ninguna mujer.

.-¿Acasoestas sugiriendoque es virgen? -sugirió inocentemente Miroku, y todos echaron a reir

.-No! -contestó Inuyasha. Que mala imagen estaba dando de su hermano. Si se enteraba lo mataria. -Quiero decir que nunca ha podido mantener una pareja fija, y como siempre se ha mantenido distante de la familia... ya sabeis...

.-Claro, claro... era broma... -trató de disculparse-

.-Quizas ahora que se ve con posibilidades de morir, ha pensado que no habia aprovechado bien el tiempo... -sugirió Kagome.

Todos se quedaron pensativos y un poco tristes, volviendo a concentrarse en la comida. Las posibilidades de que el rescate saliese con éxito eran mínimas. Sesshomaru se queria arriesgar demasiado. Confiaba excesivamente en su buena estrella. Lo mejor era un escape rápido, una intervención quirurgica cuando las medidas de seguridad eran mínimas.

* * *

Kagome y los demas se retiraron a dormir cerca de las 11.30. Era una noche de verano y hacia bastante calor. Kagome estaba sola en su habitaculo y ya hacia más de una hora que se revolvia de una lado a otro sin poder dormir. Se estiró encima de la cama y miró hacia fuera. La luz de la luna, que en aquellos momentos estaba casi llena, permitia ver más allá de las paredes de su tienda, color caqui. En las noches que no habia luna, el campamento parecia un cementerio, pues las antorchas estaban prohibidas para evitar cualquier tipo de bombardeo. Se ocultaban bien entre los arboles, pero la noche delataba cualquier fuego. De pronto divisó como una silueta pasaba muy cerca de su tienda, y enseguida una voz la llamó: -Kagome, estas despierta?

.-Inuyasha? -preguntó ella- Ocurre algo? -dijo acercandose a la puerta de lona.

.-Bueno... -dijo él- es que no podia dormir por el calor y pensé si querias venir a darte un baño conmigo en el rio...

.-Claro -dijo ella- yo tampoco puedo dormir. Espera un momento que me pongo algo y salgo.

Revisó entre su ropa, pero no habia ningun bikini ni bañador para ponerse, y opto por un conjunto negro que tenia de ropa interior. Se puso una bata y salió, siguiendo a Inuyasha hasta el rio.

.-Ven -le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome desde dentro del rio. Él habia entrado rapidamente en el agua, y ahora la llamaba desde allí. Kagome se quitó la bata e Inuyasha la vió con sorpresa.

.-No tenia ningun bikini pero ésto servirá -respondió ruborizada adentrandose en el agua. -No se nadar mucho, así que no te alejes mucho de mi, vale?

.-Ningun problema -dijo él sonriendo enigmaticamente. Mas de lo que hubiese imaginado nunca. Él y Kagome, bañandose con el claro de la luna en un rio, y ella le pedia que no se separase mucho de ella. Solo faltaba la orquestra de violines tocando música romántica... aunque tampoco hacia mucha falta, al menos por su parte.

Inuyasha se acercó para que ella llegase con más facilidad a su lado. Se colgó de su cuello mientras ambos mantenian un ritmo contínuo con los pies, muy acompasado. El rio bajaba muy tranquilo en aquella época del año.

.-Realmente el agua está muy buena -comentó Kagome después de unos minutos de silencio-.

.-Si... -dijo él- pero tu estas más.

Unos metros hacia el bosque, una figura oculta en la oscuridad, observaba el baño de la pareja y tomó una decisión, una decisión de la que, de un modo u otro, dependia él, ella, el otro y todo el país.

.-Mañana será un dia memorable...

* * *

Hola, como estais... Siento el retraso. He tenido mucho trabajo con la universidad y bueno, aún estoy con exámenes, así que hasta fin de mes no volveré a actualizar, pero prometo que en el próximo habrá Lemon! uouo

Para las fans de el Sello, ahora me dedicaré a él de lleno y en unos dias lo actualizo.

Dejad rewiews para comentar cualquier cosa que se os ocurra

Gracias a todas por su apoyo!

DEWS


	6. Huyendo

**

* * *

Capítulo 6: huyendo**

En el capítulo anterior...

_.-Realmente el agua está muy buena -comentó Kagome después de unos minutos de silencio-. _

_.-Si... -dijo él- pero tu estas más. _

* * *

Kagome enrojeció levemente mientras observaba como Inuyasha no le sacaba los ojos de encima. La observaba con aquellos ojos miel que muchas veces habia soñado, aunque con más intesidad. Eran tan joviales, pero a la vez tan tristes... y no sabia bien si era por el color. Desconocia como era él y no sabia lo que estaba pretendiendo ahora. La hacia sentir bien, pero mal a la vez, sin atinar que decir una vez más, sin saber que hacer, que pensar, que... Entonces notó una vez más el aliento de él cerca de su cara. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca para lo que eran en realidad...

.-Espera... , yo ... -balbuceó Kagome

.-Tranquila... solo dejate llevar

La miraba con aquellos ojos intensos, con aquella mirada dorada que a veces le provocaba hasta temor, la llevaba desde el pensamiento frio hasta la obsesión, la llevaba de un extremo a otro con una facilidad increïble. No encontraba motivos para temerlo, pero notaba que le tenia un miedo terrible... quizas...

Inuyasha miraba aquellos labios que tanto deseaba. Se moria por ellos ahora..., ahora que los tenia tan cerca. Y no se resistiria de probarlos, ya que el cuerpo se lo pedia de aquella manera... Se acercó más y mas, mientras veía como Kagome entreabria los suyos mirandole directamente a los ojos. ¿Porque le estaba costando tanto un beso? Sus labios frios por el baño, finalmente se encontraron, primero torpemente, luego mostrando la pasión acumulada. Sus manos ya no podrian estarse quietas como antes.

* * *

Kagome se encontraba ya en su tienda. No habia podido dormir desde el encuentro con Inuyasha. La cosa no habia pasado de besos y carícias, pero para ella habia sido muy importante. En un momento Inuyasha le habia dicho -me gustas-, y ella habia respondido con más pasión que anteriormente. A ella también le gustaba, y mucho, aunque no se habia atrevido a confesarle nada; simplemente se habia lanzado de cabeza a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras él la hacia vibrar con sus carícias.

Se volvió a girar al recordar aquello. Ya estaba bastante experimentada en aquellos sentimientos, pero de alguna manera le pareció que era diferente. Diferente a los sentimientos que habia experimentado con sus ex-novios. Inuyasha era un tanto más apasionado y la hacia disfrutar solo con unos cuantos besos. También parecia que la presencia de Kouga habia hecho un efecto detonante. ¿Estaba celoso de verdad, tal y como habia sugerido Kouga?

Se tapó la cabeza para ver si de una vez podia conciliar el sueño y sonrió ante aquellas ideas que no paraban de aflorarle y no la dejaban dormir. La luz del alba habia empezado a asomarse por el horizonte, y las tiendas donde vivian no permitian un resguardo a su luz roja intensa.

Pero, cuando hacia unos minutos que habia conseguido conciliar el sueño, una mano la despertó súbitamente...

.-Kagome, kagome ...despierta... -dijo una voz a su oído.

.-Mmmmm... -dijo ella intentado enfocar sus ojos a la figura oscura que la llamaba desesperadamente. Era Inuyasha. .-Que pasa? -pregunto ella entonces, viendo como él la miraba fijamente.

.-Tenemos que huir... -dijo Inuyasha- Han descubierto el campamento y vendrán a buscarnos pronto. He recibido un mensaje de nuestro espia en las filas de Naraku. Alguien ha dado el aviso de nuestra situación exacta y pronto caeran sobre nosotros las fuerzas de choque...

.-Que...! -respondió ella sin poder creerselo. Aquello era mas grave de lo que parecia.

Se levantó rapidamente y se vistió mientras Inuyasha esperaba afuera para no intimidarla. La instrucciones estaban dadas, y todo el mundo se dispuso para huir.

.-Hacia donde vamos? -preguntó Kagome una vez se hubieron reunido con Miroku y Sango-.

.-Iremos al norte -dijo Sango, mientras Inuyasha y Miroku estudiaban el mapa. -Allí hay un campamento bastante seguro. Una mujer está a su frente. Se llama Sarah... la conocí durante la pasada campaña electoral de Sesshomaru... y se rumoreaba que ellos dos eran amantes... pero no sé.. -continuó Sango a modo de confidencia. -parecia que ella si que estaba predispuesta, pero él... en fin...

.-Que decis? -intervino Miroku-

.-Nada... -dijo Sango. Era una conversación de mujeres y solo eran rumores, eso lo sabia del cierto.

.-De verdad que Sesshomaru y Sarah tuvieron un lio durante la campaña electoral? -preguntó Kagome, buscando la confirmación en alguien más.

.-Solo son rumores... -le dijo, mirando a Sango de reojo.

.-Claro...

.-Bueno... -intervino Inuyasha, que hasta aquel momento estaba haciendo una llamada de aviso para el campamento Norte, poniendoles al tanto de la situacion. -Que deciais...?

.-Nada, nada... -todos echaban pelotas fuera. Sabian lo peligroso que podia resultar Inuyasha en la defensa del "honor" de su hermano. Se habia puesto terrible con el tema de Rin... ahora no iban a incitarle más...

.-Feh... -contestó él- pues vamos, que se nos va a hacer tarde...

Todo estuvieron de acuerdo y cogieron el jeep que tenian para los desplazamientos de emergencia. Algunos otros los seguirian a pie; grupos de refugiados irian hacia campamentos del sur y otros a este y oeste. En ningun caso sabrian hacia donde partirian ellos, y mucho menos se dejarian ver por allí. Estaba todo muy peligroso. Parecia que los espias, topos y delatores podian contarse entre los más íntimos...

Cuando estaban en camino, vieron varios helicopteros en dirección al lugar del campamento, así como aviones de reconocimiento. Este estaba muy bien escondido en el bosque... les hubiera costado mucho tiempo saber a donde debian dirigirse en concreto, pero ahora sabian la referencia exacta. También algunos vehiculos ligeros y tanques se dirigian hacia allá. Tuvieron que utilizar algunos caminos secundarios para alcanzar su ruta, o se habrian encontrado con los jeeps enemigos de frente. Llegó un momento en que inclusó pensaron que de verdad los descubririan, aunque por suerte no fue así. Se quedaron escondidos en una gruta que encontraron a algunos quilometros del campamento base mientras que, ya de noche, no cesaban de ver las bombas caer.

Muchos refugiados habrian optado por no alejarse mucho del campamento y habrian perecido todos. Quizas ya habian hecho a la mayoria prisioneros, pero quizas no y pretendian hacer una gran matanza en represalia por la resistencia que estaban ofreciendo al régimen derechista. Las luces no cesaban luego de desaparecer el sol por el horizonte. El dia habia sido terrible. El bosque quemaba y desde aquella posición se veía la intensa humareda subir hacia el cielo sin perdon...

Kagome salió a fuera la gruta donde se hallaban escondidos. A veces le costaba comprender como podian hacer aquello, y una tristeza la invadia. No era solo por la naturaleza, que ahora se veía invadida por fuerzas extrañas, sinó por la gente que podia estar sufriendo por todo aquello. Ella no habia estado en el frente, ni en la ciudad cuando se habia proclamado el nuevo órden... solo habia estado escondida felizmente en el campamento de los resistentes y, aunque ésto comportara algunos peligros, no habia pensado nunca en aquello. No entendia como la gente podia estar peleando de aquella forma, sin entender que todos eran personas, con diferentes modos de ver las cosas, pero que se podian solucionar por la via democrática, sin demasiados conflictos. Ahora que, después de tantos años, habian logrado conseguir algunos momentos de paz, los militares lo habian hechado todo por la borda de una manera desconsiderada y cruel. No entendia, no podia entender...

.-Kagome... -dijo una voz detras suyo, que la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Ella se giró lentamente y vió que Inuyasha la observaba atentamente. Quizás hacia un tiempo ya que estaba allí. No habian hablado de nada de lo que se habian dicho ayer por la noche, y quizás ahora seria el momento para ello...

* * *

En la prisión de Cabo Real, el movimiento se habia hecho notorio desde la mañana. Sesshomaru observaba el movimiento de las tropas. Parecian dirigirse a algun lugar no muy lejano, y estaban coordinado con otras fuerzas del exterior. No paraban de llegar camiones, y todos parecian concentrarse para dirigirse a atacar algun sitio indefinido en la geografia del país. Pensó y pidió a Dios que no fuera al lugar donde habia ido Rin, al lugar de donde ya deberia haber regresado, al lugar donde se hallaba su hermano y sus esperanzas. Aunque él no era creyente, aquello lo ayudaba más que no lo perjudicaba y por una vez lo veía útil, porque no tenia nada que hacer. En la última visita de los guardias, en absencia de Rin, le habian quitado los libros que le dieron anteriormente, alegando que eran subversivos, aunque eran simples libros de historia. Al parecer no les gustaba la historia tal como estaba escrita, pero así eran los militares, siempre revisionistas, siempre pensando que sus acciones estaban justificadas de algun modo u otro. Se esforzaban mucho por crear su propia ideologia y su propia historia e intentar imponerla al resto de la gente. De momento estaba seguro que ya habian iniciado las campañas para justificar que su sublevación de hecho no ocurrió y que fué él mismo el que se sublevó contra la república ganando las elecciones -o falsificandolas con sus influéncias caciquistas- y ellos solo salvaron el país interviniendo militarmente, como solo podian hacer. Así era el revisionismo... Era inutil intentar discutirselo, pero a veces dudaba que ellos mismo se creyeran aquellas mentiras tan flagrantes. ¿De verdad eran tan estúpidos como para mentir de aquel modo y creerselo ellos mismos? Y defenderlo con aquel ímpetu! En fin... nunca entenderia a la gente de derechas...

Era ya de noche. El movimiento militar habia cesado hacia el mediodia, aunque aún se oían las bombas caer lejos de allí. Rin lo habia visitado al mediodia y se habia quedado más tranquilo. Todo parecia haber salido bien. Ahora la luna asomaba por las rendijas que daban al patio. Se sentó, inquieto, encima de la cama, y recordó...

Flash Back

_.-Sesshomaru... -dijo Rin con su tímida voz, la única voz que apreciaba sentirla más que nunca, lo único que queria oír ahora. Se levantó inquieto dirigiendose hacia la puerta. Rin la franqueó. Llevaba una bandeja de comida. Aún tenia el ojo hinchado, aunque no tanto como el dia anterior. _

_.-Estás bien... -dijo él, intentando controlarse. Le daban ganas de abrazarla... habia pensado mucho en ella últimamente y se habia preocupado. Aquello era demasiado riesgo para una chiquilla que nada tenia que ver con aquello..._

_.-Si... todo bien... -dijo ella sonriendole- Te he traido la comida. _

_La dejó encima de la mesa y se sentó encima de la tabla que hacia de cama, mientras esperaba que él se comiese lo que le habia preparado. Pero en cambio, se sentó a su lado. _

_.-No tienes hambre...? -preguntó ella. _

_.-Después – dijo Sesshomaru escuetamente_

_.-Pues mi padre me ha dicho que debo quedarme hasta que te lo acabes de comer todo... -le dijo ella enigmaticamente, mientras le entregaba un papel nerviosa, de espaldas a la puerta. _

_Sesshomaru lo cogió y leyó con interés: "Sesshomaru, a partir de hoy escucharan todas nuestras conversaciones, o sea que no digas nada que pueda comprometernos. Todo ha ido bien. Debajo del pan tienes la nota que te envia tu hemano." _

_Sesshomaru hizo un gesto favorable, y solo sonrió._

Fin del Flash Back

**Dile a la lluvia que no vuelva **

**dile a la soledad que no la quiero hoy**

**eres la soga que me sostiene y a la vez me ahoga**

**la que hizo nacer los sueños, la que los destroza...**

**Cada noche tengo un deseo, la luna por ti robaria**

**deseas su luz, una obsesión en la lejania**

**una sonrisa deshecha por el sufrimiento...**

.-Rin...

* * *

.-Kagome... -volvió a llamarla Inuyasha.

Ella se volvió lentamente. Estaba muy pensativa desde hacia unos minutos. El fuego provocado por las bombas era intenso y la noche lo realzaba. Ella se sentia atemorizada. ¿Y si nadie los hubiera avisado? Ahora estarian todos muertos, o presos (que era casi lo mismo). Ella no era nada antes que aquello, pero ahora estaba ya muy implicada. Incluso habia puesto su nombre entre los firmantes de los manifiesto que habian repartido por las principales ciudades del país. Aún así, volveria a hacer lo mismo otra vez. Su principal pensamiento era que nunca habia notado tan próximas las fuerzas de Naraku como aquel dia, nunca habia sentido aquel temor. El dia que huyeron de la ciudad simplemente experimentó la emoción de estar haciendo algo extraordinario, fuera de lo normal... la habia hecho sentir viva como nunca lo habia notado. Ahora era diferente, y tenia el miedo que cualquier persona podia tener...

.-¿Que te pasa? -preguntó Inuyasha acariciando con una de sus manos el hombro de ella. Kagome se giró.

.-Solo estaba observando la luna... y el fuego... -dijo ella con un tono melancolico, y volvió a girarse.

.-¿Estas preocupada por Kouga?...

.-En parte si, pero de hecho no... Estaba, bueno, pensando que hemos llegado tan lejos... me he implicado tanto que...

.-¿Tienes miedo de lo que ocurra?

.-No es solo que... hay tanta gente que depende de ésto, que me da miedo no estar a la altura de todo... vosotros sois muy capaces, pero yo... yo... antes no era así...

.-Bueno -dijo Inuyasha sonriendo- yo tampoco... -Kagome lo observó intrigada- esta es la primera vez que me han bombardeado y he tenido que huir de éste modo... es la primera vez, pero es intenso... y antes vivia tranquilo, iba a fiestas y volvia a las diez de la mañana a casa, y mi hermano me regañaba siempre, aunque me esperaba para almorzar el domingo, y no me dejaba ir a dormir hasta que no me hubiese tomado una taza de chocolate caliente... -ella sonrió- Nunca he hecho esto... solo espero hacerlo bien y poder hacer otra vez vida normal, con la gente que quiero, sin preocupaciones más graves que tener que llegar a fin de mes, o tener que escoger entre cocinar carne o pescado para comer... Aunque si me das permiso me gustaria que todo cambiara una vez acabado ésto...

Se acercó y besó a Kagome suavemente en los labios y acercandose a su oído le dijo: -me gustaria salir contigo ... porque me gustas...

Kagome se ruborizó. Ya le habia oído decir algo parecido la noche anterior, pero ahora sonó incluso más auténtico. Ella le acarició la cara e Inuyasha lo tomó como un sí, y la acercó más a él para besarla. Sus labios se encontraron y Kagome cerró sus ojos fuertemente, entregandose a la pasión del momento. Inuyasha la veía con los ojos entreabiertos mientras sonreía en sus adentros. Lo que mas temia era Kouga... Kouga. ¿Cómo decirle lo mal que se habia sentido al imaginar a Kagome gritar su nombre con pasión cualquier noche en el campamento¿Cómo decirle el orgullo que habia tenido que tragarse al preguntar si estaba preocupada por Kouga? Inuyasha se arrimó con más pasión a ella, explorando algun terreno extraño y grato, colando su mano debajo la camiseta de ella. Kagome dió respingo y abrió los ojos, mientras se apretaba más fuerte a él al ver con que pasión la besaba y colgaba de su cuello de manera brusca, haciendo que casi acabaran rodando por el suelo. Aún así mantuvieron el equilibrio, ahondando en aquella exploración mútua.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

La letra de la poesia pertenece al grupo Ken Zazpi (Ken7) de Euskal Herria. La canción es Ilargia (la luna). Si alguien sabe leer en euskera, aquí os la adjunto toda entera:

esaiozu eurari berriz ez jausteko

esan bakardadeari gaur ez etortzeko

eusten nauen soka zara eta itotzen nauena,

ametsak sortu zizkidana, galtzen ditutena.

Zuretzat ilargia lapurtuko nuke gauero,

eta zu itsu zaude bere argia ikusteko,

irribarrez, gero minez, eragin didazu negarra,

nire sua itzali da,

ez zara gaueko izar bakarra, ez zara!

Esan sentitzen dudana ez dela egia,

une baten sinesteko ez garen guztia.

Y si podeis, escucharla porque es muy buena.

* * *

PD. Gracias a Keren por su apoyo, y espero que sigas leyendo estos fics aunque no sean muy buenos (snif, snif). 


	7. Encuentros

Unidos en la resistencia.

**Capítulo 7: Encuentros.**

El dia amaneció y las tinieblas de la noche fueron disipadas por el sol resplandeciente, un sol que anunciaba buenos augurios para todos. Las luces de las bombas habian cesado hacia las tres de la madrugada, dejando a su alrededor un silencio difícil de admitir, un silencio incómodo. Todo el mundo habia pasado la noche sin dormir, sobretodo ellos, que estaban refugiados en la cueva. Con la ténue esperanza del amanercer, Kagome salió de la cueva para contemplar las primeras luces del dia, como si nunca lo hubiera observado realmente... y era verdad. Nunca se habia parado a contemplar la belleza del sol naciente, la belleza del paisaje bañado con aquella luz anaranjada. Inuyasha también lo estaba contemplando, pero más alejado, sin querer molestarla. Parecia como si hubiese llegado a un punto místico con el panorama que los rodeaba. Ella se veía preciosa bajo aquella luz, que le hacia brillar los cabellos azabaches, que la hacia parecer otra. Ella se giró entonces dejando ver aquellos ojos castaños que tanto lo habian cautivado y alejado a la vez, aquellos ojos que le imploraban algo que no sabia descifrar. Él solo se acercó y ella lo miró con un ánimo indescriptible.

.-No has dormido nada... -preguntó, o más bien afirmó él.

Ella solo se abrazó a él a modo de respuesta. Estaba cansada, pero a la vez dispuesta hacia el nuevo camino que debian emprender.

* * *

Todo el grup emprendió el viaje hacia el campamento de Sarah. Ahora Kagome ya estaba más alegre e incluso Inuyasha se animó con la conversación que mantenian sobre su hermano.

.-¿Y entonces, Sesshomaru y Sarah tuvieron una relación, o no? -preguntaba Kagome insistentemente. Se notaba como su curiosidad periodística no la dejaba vivir sin saber las cosas...

.-Pues no lo sabemos seguro... -contestó Miroku, el cual conducia ahora el jeep.

.-Yo diria que no... -interrumpió Inuyasha-. Mi hermano es muy frio...

.-Aunque te esperase los domingos por la mañana para tomar chocolate caliente contigo...? -Preguntó Kagome, metiendo el dedo en la llaga...

.-Ke! -contestaron Miroku y Sango echandose a reir de pronto...

Inuyasha se giró sin contestar, haciendo ver que observaba el paisaje, y haciendo unos morros... Kagome se giró hacia él y le dijo:

.-Perdona... -le dijo ella cogiendole por el hombro para que se girase. Él la observó divertido; solia hacer ver que se enfadaba, pero ella aún no lo conocia bien.

.-Si me das un beso... puede que te perdone...

.-Mmmm -dijo Kagome -ahora vamos con amenazas... Bueno -accedió- pero solo lo hago por la revolución -dijo bromeando-.

.-Bueno, pues yo tambien haré un esfuerzo por la revolución -dijo Inuyasha imitandola, mientras se acercaba a ella por el beso reclamado.

Miroku y Sango se miraron con resignación y volvieron la vista a la carretera. Ya debian ser ellos así también, de novios, un estadio en que te encuentras como en una nube, aunque sin querer hacerlo notar demasiado. La experiencia narraba lo contrario: era la fase más tonta de tu vida y todos lo notaban antes que tu...

* * *

Llegaron al campamento de Sarah antes que se dieran cuenta. Todos bajaron del coche rapidamente al llegar, avisando a un guardia cercano para que les franquease la puerta. Eran apenas las 7 de la mañana, demasiado pronto para que la "jefa" estuviera levantada. Ella siempre habia tenido fama de persona poco madrugadora, mientras Sesshomaru se levantaba cada dia a las 5 de la madrugada, más o menos. Inuyasha habia pensado que en realidad no dormia, que era como una especie de hombre "vampiro", que no dormia por las noches y lo hacia de dia, aunque nunca lo habia visto dormir de dia. Después se dió cuenta que en realidad dormia 5 o 6 horas al dia, no más... y durante las campañas llegaba a dormir 2 o 3 horas. Recordaba las caras de sus asesores... parecian muertos vivientes durante la mayor parte de la campaña, sobretodo en los extremos del dia, y en cambio él estaba tan fresco!... no parecia humano... Por eso Inuyasha pensaba en su imposibilidad para encontrar pareja, alguien que siguiese su ritmo de vida, o alguien que lo cambiase profundamente... solo cabian estas dos posibilidades.

Sarah tardó más de una hora en aparecer, mientras ellos estuvieron tomando un frugal almuerzo con mucha de la gente que ya se hallaba despierta en el campamento y los guardias que se habian quedado toda la noche pendientes de la seguridad del campamento, y que ahora estaban a punto de iniciar su jornada de descanso. Se hicieron pasar por supervivientes del campamento arrasado, y los bombardearon a preguntas: como estaba el campamneto, si sabian cuantas bajas habian tenido, si tenian alguna información nueva del general Naraku y sus próximos movimientos, ect. Cuando terminaron de desayunar eran casi las ocho y media, y entonces apareció Sarah con unas ojeras enormes adornandole el rostro. De verdad era muy bella, pensó Inuyasha, aunque no era el tipo de su hermano.

.-Buenos dias... -dijo ella con una voz sensible. -Que tal el viaje? -preguntó a los recien llegados

.-Todo bien -contestó Inuyasha levantandose para darle la mano. Conocia a Sarah desde ya hacia algun tiempo. De hecho ella no tenia nociones de llevar un campamento de este tipo. Al fin y al cabo habia estudiado magisterio y habia hecho un curso de monitora de comedor infantil, pero como Inuyasha recibió instrucciones de su hermana y Sarah estaba en disposición, no le vió inconveniente. A veces las personas podian adaptarse a las situaciones más variopintas y lo hacian mejor que cualquier profesional qualificado. Aún así contaba con la ayuda inestimable de algunos ayudantes militares que se habian separado del ejercito sublevado. Algunas compañias habian seguido las directrices del capitan y no del general de las fuerzas armadas, Naraku.

.-Te presento a Kagome -le dijo Inuyasha cogiendo del brazo a Kagome, y haciendo que ésta se adelantase, para presentarla. -Ella és periodista y nos acompaña desde que ésto empezó, ayudandonos mucho en todas las decisiones.

Sarah la miró de arriba a abajo. No soportaba la gente desconocida, sobretodo las mujeres. Suponia que todas podian arrebatarle a su Sesshomaru... pero como ahora no estaba optó por darle una sonrisa sincera y estrecharle la mano. Kagome la observó también. Le pareció no caerle muy bien, aunque rechazó aquel pensamiento al ver que le daba la mano amistosamente.

.-Bien... -dijo Sarah – bienvenidos... -Y no pudiendo aguantar más preguntó: -Y Sesshomaru... sabeis algo, esta bien...?

.-Bueno... -Inuyasha dudó. Mas vale que nadie supiera nada aparte de ellos- esta bien, o sea, está vivo... pero no sabemos nada más. Tenemos que esperar que nuestro contacto nos de nueva información dentro de unos dias...

* * *

Ser espia de Sesshomaru en las filas enemigas no era tarea facil para ella. Algunas veces habia tenido que afrontar situaciones difíciles, como la tortura de muchos de sus amigos de la esfera parlamentaria de la República. Recordaba los gritos por las noches y despertaba sudorosa, muchas veces gritando a viva voz. Recordaba como hacia tan solo unos dias presenció como torturaban a uno de los diputados de confianza de Sesshomaru. Naraku queria sonsacar información de los campos de resistencia, pero no se daba cuenta que ellos no sabian nada... nada de nada. Solo pocas personas lo sabian, y de momento ninguno no habia caido en las redes del general. Ella... ella corria peligro de verdad, aunque de ella nadie sospechaba porque era muy discreta y demasiado próxima al general como para ser una falsedad. Pero la verdad era otra.

.-Kagura – dijo una voz detras suyo.

Eso la hizo volver a la realidad. Naraku habia querido "celebrar" su victoria sobre los enemigos pasando la noche con ella. Una de tantas otras... pero le daba asco igual. Aún así se sentia satisfecha, y una media sonrisa adornó su cara por unos instantes. Solo pensaba en la cara que pondria cuando supiera que el hermano de Sesshomaru y sus asistentes ya no se encontraban allí cuando empezó el infierno. Esperaba que no los hubieran cogido, pero conociendo a Inuyasha como lo conocia, estaba seguro que su aviso habia servido de mucho... solo que para los otros presos se podia temer lo peor...

Naraku pasaba el tiempo ahora besando otra vez su cuello y sus hombros. Era un baboso... odiaba como escrutaba su figura durante el dia, y la reclamaba algunas noches, como la besaba y la hacia suya, como la acariciaba con aquellas manos sebosas y rasposas que le limaban la piel, y su calor... lo odiaba todo de él. No entendia como alguien habria podido acostarse con él voluntariamente. Segun sus averiguaciones habia tenido un hijo... aunque nadie sabia nada en concreto. Algun dia conseguiria la llave para abrir su cajon personal y ver lascosas que guardaba con sumo esmero allí. Algun dia descubriria quien era el hijo de Naraku...

.-Señor presidente -interrumpió uno de los guardias que estaban apostados en la puerta de sus aposentos. Ya eran más de las 9 de la mañana, pasada la hora habitual del inicio de la jornada laboral. Naraku se incorporó.

.-Que pasa... -contestó de mala gana. No soportaba ser interrumpido en sus momentos íntimos.

.-Señor, han llegado los primeros prisioneros del campamento de los insurrectos -dijo el joven capitan.

.-Está bien -dijo él- Que los hagan esperar en el patio, ahora bajaré a ver al joven hermano...

A Kagura se le heló la sangre e alzó la vista hasta el capitan, que iba ya a retirse.

.-Tu tambien quieres venir, verdad cariño... -dijo él añadiendo- lástima que nos han interrumpido...

.-Claro... -contestó ella, levantandose, mientras de espaldas a él se acomodaba la ropa interior y cogía una bata. Se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse una ropa apropiada y bajó para encontrar a Naraku a la puerta del patio.

.-Señor Presidente -dijo ella haciendo una media reverencia. Él sonrió con satisfacción y se adelantó saliendo a ver a los cautivos. Entre ellos "el hermanito", mote que le habia puesto una vez Suikotsu. Cuentas ganas tenia de verle la cara destrozada por una noche sin dormir, llena de humo, y la mirada llena de odio hacia él.

Paseó la mirada por entre los presos, primero con una sonrisa en los labios, pero a medida que no encontraba a Inuyasha ni a nadie de sus habituales, se le borró la sonrisa, y su rostro ennegreció de rabia.

Kagura lo observó con preocupación. Ahora cualquier cosa podia suceder, y lo más suave seria la pena de muerte. Aún así ella estaba contenta de que no se hallaran entre los presos. Ya encontraria la forma para convencerle de una pena menos grave...

.-Capitan! -gritó de pronto al chico que habia hecho el anuncio.

.-Si, Señor, que quiere señor!

.-¿Donde está Inuyasha¿Donde estan los presos que faltan?

.-Señor, estos son todos los presos, Señor -contestó el joven con temor.

.-Nooooooooooooooo ! -gritó. Todo el mundo se asustó y parecia que quedaba todo el sitio en silencio. .-Que los maten a todos! -dijo en un primer momento.

Todo el sitio estalló en súplicas y sollozos. Entre la gente habia muchas mujeres y niños que habian huido de la ciudad por temor a las bombas y a la accion represiva indiscriminada. Naraku pareció desoír todo aquello. Al fin y al cabo eran rojos -pensaba él- Con unos cuantos menos el mundo estaria más tranquilo... Pero al cabo de unos segundos recapacitó.

.-No... -dijo- que los lleven junto a Sesshomaru y los juzguen junto a él y los otros, y sean ejecutados el mismo dia.

* * *

Unas horas después de aquello Naraku se encontraba reclinado en el sillon de su despacho, mientras pensaba en como habia derivado la situación. Abrió uno de los cajones de su despacho con una llave que llevaba a todas horas colgada en el cuello. Allí tenia las únicas cosas personales que guardaba de los demás. Observó una foto. La mujer sonriente mostraba un bebe a la cámara.. luego en otra ya habia crecido, y comia graciosamente un helado, en otra paraecia en su graduación... Nunca se habia interpuesto en su vida, aunque no pudo gozar de padre ni de madre. Ella habia muerto tras diversas horas de agonia, despues de un brutal ataque con arma blanca, del qual aun no habia podido esclarecer nada. Aún así, le habia pagado la manutención y los estudios. Era su padre, y algun dia deberia tener un sucessor digno de su nombre.

.-Perdone... -dijo Kagura- Una muchacha lo espera... ¿la hago pasar?

Naraku parecia no encontrarse de humor desde que dictó la sentencia de muerte colectiva, pero aún así asintió. Estaba claro que nunca le negaria el paso a una mujer, y sobretodo si era atractiva, como la que se estaba esperando impaciente en la salita.

Una figura alta y esbelta se adelantó por la penumbra hasta adentrarse en el despacho de Naraku. Iba vestida de forma sensual, con un vestido a media pierna negro, y unos zapatos de tacon alto. Las medias rayadas le hacian complemento esencial del conjunto, que acompañaba igualmente con un bolso de tonos plateados. Era muy elegante y tenia el pelo negro y brillante, como recien lavado, que hacia danzar por el aire como una verdadera experta. Naraku se quedó parado esperando que se presentase. La habia dejado muy impresionado. Ella, sin embargo, esperó a que él la saludase o algo por el estilo. Naraku parecia no reconocerla y ella se impacientó

.-¿Que pasa, tio, que no reconoces a tu sobrina favorita? -dijo ella balanceandose sobre si misma como una niña mimada.

* * *

Kagome estaba como perdida en el nuevo campamento. Aún no le habian asignado ninguna tarea de utilidad, porque las plazas en enfermeria ya las tenian cubiertas. Posiblemente iria a ayudar a preparar la comida. Aún así, era demasiado pronto y optó por ir a explorar y observar la gente que habia. Eran todos de las ciudades norteñas del país, gente fuerte y trabajadora, como también era de menester por la guerra. Aún le sorprendia ver militares paseando tranquilamente por entre los civiles, porque en el campamento destruido no habia ninguno, todos se hallaban sublevados, y el esquema mental aún le jugaba malas pasadas.

El tiempo estaba muy sereno, y la tranquilidad reinaba allí. Estaban en una especie de valle, por lo que habia podido intuir. La gente hacia sus tareas y los niños correteaban por entre las tiendas, como si hubiesen ido de vacaciones, sin tener en cuenta el peligro, felices...

Entonces vió pasar a unos metros un chico vestido de uniforme que caminaba a toda prisa hacia una de las tiendas. Le pareció haber visto su cara en algun sitio y lo siguió. Él entró a la tienda, y ella esperó paciente a unos metros de la puerta para verlo de frente, cosa que logró al cabo de unos minutos. Él quedó parado al verla y ella por fin lo reconoció.

.-Hoyo-kun?... -dijo con un hilillo de voz

.-Ka...ka...gome...kagome! -dijo él acercadose. Ella se le hecho a los brazos y él la estrechó, rodeando su cintura.

.-Que contenta que estoy -dijo ella- cuanto tiempo sin verte.

.-Si... -solo acertó a decir él.

.-Si... -ella dijo, mientras, ya separados, miraba hacia el cielo para recordar -desde que acabamos el batxillerato y yo fui a la universidad. Tu fuiste al ejercito nacional, si no recuerdo mal... Y veo que no te ha ido nada mal...

.-Bueno -dijo él sonrojado- Solo soy capitan...

.-Solo? Esto tiene mucho mérito, sobretodo porque estas de nuestro bando... Lo sabia... siempre fuiste una buena persona.

.-Bueno... yo solo... bueno...

Le habia emocionado mucho oír a kagome elogiarlo de aquel modo. Hojo nunca lo habia reconocido, pero estaba enamorado en secreto de Kagome. Ella era el modelo a seguir para él. Abandonada y sola desde su infancia, era alegre y divertida, siempre animando a las personas que la rodeaban. Ahora aquellos sentimientos que tenia hacia ella ya no lo atormentaban tanto como en los primeros meses que se metió en el ejercito. Lo atormentaba no poder verla más... pero luego se acostumbró. Ahora era un hombre nuevo, pero si aquellos sentimientos resurgian no se callaria como en el pasado.

Entonces observó a una figura masculina que iba directo hacia ellos, pero no lo reconoció. Kagome se giró, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Cuando él llegó hasta Kagome, ella abrazó posesivamente su brazo y le dijo:

.-Inuyasha... te presento a Hoyo... eramos compañeros en el instituto. Hoyo, éste és Inuyasha...

.-Vaya -dijo Hojo- tu eres el hermano del presidente... mucho gusto -le ofreció la mano, que Inuyasha estrechó secamente.

.-Mucho gusto igualmente... ¿de que dijiste que conoces a Kagome?

.-Ibamos al mismo instituto...

.-Y eramos muy amigos, verdad Hojo-kun?

Él solo asintió, viendo como Inuyasha empezaba a salirle una vena en la frente.

.-Vamos... -dijo tomando a Kagome por la cintura y apretandola más contra si -te estaba buscando... tenemos que... ir a buscar algo. Lo siento por interrumpir -dijo a Hojo- hasta luego.

Ella hizo adiós con la mano, mientras Inuyasha la estiraba por la otra, dirigiendose fuera de los límites del campamento. Cuando llevaban diez minutos caminando, ella optó por preguntar que tenian que buscar, pero entonces él paró.

.-Y bien... -preguntó ella- que tenemos que buscar? -Miró a su alrededor y no vió nada que pudieran recoger... no era aun tiempo de setas, aunque quizas encontrarian algo...

.-Nada -contestó él secamente, sentandose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

.-Nada? -dijo ella mosqueada- y se puede saber para que hemos ido tan lejos.

.-Bueno... -contestó él a modo de disculpa, mirando hacia el suelo y enrojeciendo de verguenza – yo... me pongo de los nervios cada vez que te veo hablando y coqueteando con los otros...

.-Pero si era Hojo... -dijo ella intentando mantener la calma- y no estaba coqueteando -afirmó-.

.-Y porque le decias "Hojo-kun"... -intentó argumentar- A mi nunca me has dicho nada así...

Ella se sentó a su lado. Asi que era eso...

.-Le dije Hojo-kun porque lo veo como un hermano... pero si querias que te dijera de un modo más cariñoso, te puedo decir... mmm... -y acercandose a su oído le dijo: Inuuu... chan...

Él sonrió y la miró con ojos llenos de deseo, mientras ella sentia como la desnudaba con la mirada y se encendia como una antorcha. Sintió sus mejillas arder cuando él acarició una de sus mejillas, y su corazon palpitaba como nunca. Él se acercó despacio hacia donde el deseo le llevaba. El primer sitio escogido fueron sus labios, aquellos labios carnosos que habia deseado ya en la fiesta en que se vieron por primera vez, y en los que no habia dejado de pensar desde la primera vez que los probó. Se acercó más a ella, apoyando uno de los brazos en el césped en el que se hallaban sentados, y sus labios de movieron suavemente primero, luego ella ladeó la cabeza, permitiendo que Inuyasha la besara con mas pasión.

Ella alzó ambos brazos y los enlazó en el cuello del chico, abriendo más su boca, de modo que notó la lengua de él, caliente y húmeda, moverse libremente, y ella lo imitó. Queria notarlo más cerca, aunque con tanta ropa por medio, era casi imposible. Aún así, ella lo acercó más perdiendo ambos el equilibrio y quedando Inuyasha en una posicion de fuerza respecto a ella. Kagome se hallaba completamente estirada en el suelo mientras él, con una pierna a cada lado, la sujetaba por las muñecas. Él tenia una mirada pícara.

.-Esta vez no te escapas... -sugirió en un susurro mientras la besaba y le daba pequeños mordiscos en la oreja. Kagome sintió otra vez sus mejillas arder, mientras un calor general se agolpaba en diversas partes de su cuerpo.

.-Mmmmm... Y quien te ha dicho que me queria escapar...

**

* * *

... Fin...**

Os dejo en el trozo más interesante, pero bueno, os prometo que en el proximo capitulo habrá lemon y me entretendré más con la relación de Sesshomaru y Rin, a petición de la amiga HawkAngel.Gracias otra vez a Keren por su apoyo incondicional.

Me vuelvo a sentir con ánimos!

Chao/Agur


End file.
